Amulet Cross!
by Agus-chii
Summary: Amu se siente confundida sobre sus sentimientos, ella se da cuenta que lo que siente hacia Tadase es diferente a lo que siente hacia Ikuto, pero no tarda en llegar una nueva chara a ayudarla en su triangulo amoroso! AMUTO *0*
1. Un nuevo chara, un nuevo comienzo

Buenos dias, noches lo que mierda sea xD Aqui estoy con un nuevo fic despues de tantooooooo tiempo! *u*/

**Aclaracion:** Antes que nada, esto es como una continuacion del capitulo 10 de Shugo Chara Party y que me hubiera gustado que haya pasado si Ikuto habia regresado justo ese dia a Japon. (Si no recuerdan cual es el capitulo 10, es cuando Amu piensa que Tadase sale con otra chica, pero es imposible no recordar ese capitulo, ya que es en el unico, aparte del 25, en donde aparece Ikuto *o*)

Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga y compañera de curso que ama esta pareja al igual que yo, ya que Amuto es nuestra pareja favorita *u*

* * *

**Declaimer**: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (lamentablemente T-T)

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1:**__** Un nuevo Chara, un nuevo comienzo.**_

Eran las 10pm. Estaba alli, destrozada, llorando, acostada, tapada con millones de sabanas, las unicas que eran testigo de aquel sufrimiento eran sus charas que la acompañaban en todos sus momentos.

Por que? Crei que Tadase-kun... - sus llantos y lagrimas no dejaron que continuara con sus frase.

Tranquila, Amu-chan! - dijo su chara rosa, Ran -...- ella no supo continuar.

Si te abandono por esa chica, quiere decir que no te merece - dijo Miki - tu mereces algo mejor...

P-pero... yo lo amo a el - dijo la pelirosa abrazando su almohada y tapandose todo lo que quedaba de su cuerpo con las sabanas - P-porque?!

El silencio se apodero de toda la habitacion, pero fue cortado cuando escucharon 3 golpes que provenian del la puerta de dicho cuarto. Las charas voltearon al oir que se abria y vieron que aquella figura que se encontraba alli, no era nada mas ni nada menos que Ikuto.

Ikuto! - gritaron todas dirigiendose hacia el. Amu no se habia movido de su lugar, nisiquiera levanto la mirada.

Ne... Ikuto. Amu esta muy sensible, lo mejor sera que no la molestes - le susurro Su a Ikuto.

Si... su madre me habia contado que Amu estaba triste, asi que no dude en venir, pero... que le paso? - pregunto el dudoso y preocupado, mientras cerraba la puerta. Odiaba ver a su Amu sufrir.

Tadase... parece que tiene a otra chica - dijo Dia con una cara llena de tristeza.

_Ese maldito... - _Penso Ikuto - _como pudo dejar a una chica como Amu? Primero se hace el principe, y luego la abandona..._

Ikuto miro a Yoru - Oigan chicas, porque no salimos un rato? - dijo Yoru, el sabia que la mirada de su dueño pedia que queria calmar a Amu a solas.

Las charas se retiraron dejando a los 2 chicos solos en la habitacion

Ikuto se acerco a Amu y la destapo un poco para ver su rostro. El comenzo a secar las lagrimas mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Ella, solo se habia perdido en los ojos de aquel chico que se encontraba ayudandola.

Que quieres, Ikuto? - pregunto ella friamente mientras agarraba la mano de Ikuto y la apartaba de su rostro.

Que sonrias - dijo el de una manera seria. - no me gusta verte sufrir.

La pelirosa se sonrojo al oir esas palabras. _Es verdad que Ikuto esta preocupado por mi? O solo esta aqui para verme mas miserable y molestarme? - _Se pregunto a si misma.

Ella se volteo dandole la espalda a Ikuto. Pero el se acosto en la cama de Amu y la abrazo por detras. El acomodo su rostro entre el hueco que habia entre el cuello y el hombro de Amu.

Q-QUE HACES?! - Pregunto, o mas bien, le grito al peliazul.

Ikuto deposito un suave beso sobre el cuello de esta y fue directo a su oreja para susurrarle - Te dare todo lo que Tadase no pudo darte... cariño...

Ikuto volvio a besar su cuello e hizo, desde alli, todo un recorrido de suaves, tiernos y cortos besos hasta llegar a las mejillas sonrojadas de Amu.

Ella no hizo nada, lo que Ikuto hacia le provocaba una sensacion calida, se sintio protegida. La pelirosa volteo su rostro hacia el chico, haciendo que ambos cruzaran sus miradas.

I-ikuto... - susurro ella.

Ikuto comenzo a dar esos mismo besos suaves, tiernos y cortos, pero esta vez, sobre los labios de Amu, entre cada beso el aprovecha y lamia o mordia su labio inferior, que luego empezo a hacer lo mismo con el superior.

Aah... - suspiro Amu - I-ikuto...

Esos besos cortos se transformaron en un beso profundo lleno de cariño y calidez para la joven.

Amu coloco sus manos en el rostro de Ikuto, acariciandolo. Mientras que el, tenia en una de sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza de su amada y con la otra la abrazaba. Por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse, pero sus labios seguian manteniendo la union entre ambos.

Ellos volvieron a besarse, esta vez el beso estaba lleno de pasion. La pelirosa fue abriendo, inconcientemente, su boca, permitiendole el paso a la lengua traviesa del chico. Ella no sabia que hacer, jamas habia besado a alguien, pero intento llevarle la corriente a Ikuto, jugando tambien con la lengua de el.

Otra vez se separaron, ambos podian sentir la respiración del otro

Ikuto abrazo fuertemente a Amu, ella quedo con su cara en el pecho de el.

Amu... no quiero que sufras... pero ahora descargate todo lo que quieras... - dijo le mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el pelo de la chica.

Ella le hizo caso y empezo a derramar todo el sufrimiento y tristeza, hasta quedarse dormida.

El solo la abrazaba fuertemente

* * *

Oye... mama, sabes que le pasa a Amu-chan? - pregunto Tsumugu mientras veia la television - hace un rato ella estaba llorando, esta bien? - desde la planta baja se podian escuchar los llantos de la niña.

Amu-chan esta pasando por una crisis de amor - le respondio su esposa. Ella estaba limpiando los platos.

A-AMOOOOOOOR!? - grito el.

Ya, ya papa-san - Midori intentaba tranquilizarlo - es algo normal en su edad, lo mejor sera resolverlo entre mujeres, ahora vuelvo. - Dijo secandose las manos con un trapo.

Ella sabia que Ikuto se encontraba en la habitacion de Amu, ya que ella lo habia dejado pasar, pero su Tsumugu y Ami no sabian nada.

Midori abrio la puerta y vio Amu durmiendo contra el pecho de Ikuto, mientras el seguia acariciandole la cabeza.

Ikuto giro un poco la cabeza y miro a Midori parada en la puerta. Ella solo le sonrio y coloco su dedo indice sobre sus labios. - Cuida bien de mi hija - dijo mientras volvia a cerrar la puerta.

Lo hare... - respondio el, a pesar de que ella la se habia ido. Y le dio un beso en la frente a Amu.

Midori le dijo a su marido que todo estaba bien y que ella ya se habia dormido, pero que no entre a la habitacion poniendo como escusa de que la deje descansar.

* * *

El despertador de Amu sono, haciendo que esta se despertara.

_Que paso?... _- se pregunto a si misma, no recordaba, pero... - _un momento! - _su mente comenzo a aclararse. Ella levanto el rostro y puedo ver que estaba a unos cuantos centimetros del de Ikuto.

Ella se sento rapidamente en su cama, ella recordo todo.

Ikuto abrio los ojos y vio a su hermosa niña que lo miraba sonrojada.

Oh... que pasa mi niña pervertida? - pregunto el burlon.

Pervertida!? - exclamo ella, Amu lo señalo acusandolo - eres tu el que me - ella no continuo. Ikuto le dio un beso en su frente.

Veo que ya te sientes mejor - dijo el - en ese caso - Ikuto se levanto de la cama - mi mision ya término - el abrio el ventanal del balcon pero...

Ya te vas? - pregunto Amu asustada agarrando el brazo de Ikuto. - Te volveras a ir de Japón? - por alguna razon ella tenia miedo de que lo hiciera, porque? Porque ella queria que el se quedara a su lado? Amu sacudio su cabeza, porque pensaba esas cosas? Y porque le habia preguntado eso al chico?

No - dijo el - me quedare aqui en Japon por un tiempo - el le sonrio. Ella tambien los hizo

Amu escucho pasos que venian de las escaleras.

Aaaah! - se desespero la pelirosa - seras mejor que te vallas! - Amu empujo a Ikuto hacia afuera para que se valla.

Amu? - dijo Midori entrando a la habitacion de la chica - el desayuno ya esta listo, cambiate, si? - sonrio - por cierto... donde esta Ikuto? - a ella le extrañaba la ausencia del chico - parece que ya se fue... que pena.

Eeeh? tu sabias? - pregunto la chica.

Asi es, cuando escucho que estabas triste no dudo en venir aqui, parece que Ikuto se preocupa mucho por ti y para el eres muy especial. - dijo la Sra. Hinamori.

...- Amu no supo que decir, pero admitia que ella habia notado que Ikuto se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Aunque recuerda, Amu - la joven pudo notar la seriedad de su madre - el es 5 años mayor que tu...

Esas palabras, por alguna razon, le dolieron.

Su madre se dio cuenta de ello - Mejor ponte tu uniforme, llegaras tarde a clases - le dedico una sonrisa.

Amu asintio y comenzo a vestirse una vez que su madre se retirara

* * *

Luego de un dia de clases Amu se dirigia a la salida del colegio, pero una voz la detuvo

Mouuuuu! Amu-chiiii! Acaso no piensas venir a la reunion de los guardianes!? - pregunto Yaya.

Gomen, tengo cosas que hacer - se escuso la pelirosa.

Amu, sucedio algo entre tu y Tadase? - pregunto Rima que se encontraba acompañada de Yaya.

Eeeh? - Amu se sorprendio - _como se dio cuenta? -_ Se pregunto asi misma.

Intentaste evitar a Tadase todo el dia - dijo ella como si le hubiera leido la mente.

Etto... bueno es que... - Amu no encontraba las palabras para expresarce - Tadase me... - Un nudo se formo en la garganta de la joven, ella no podia continuar, sentia que si lo hacia, volveria a llorar - mr dejo por otra - susurro.

Eeeeeh?! - exclamo la castaña.

Amu les conto todo lo que ella y sus charas escucharon y vieron.

Ya veo... - dijo la rubia - no te preocupes, Amu, ve a casa, nosotras te cubriremos - sonrio.

A-arigato - dijo Amu secandose una lagrima que se habia escapado de sus ojos.

* * *

Gomen por llegar tarde! - grito Yaya mientras entraba al jardin real junto con Rima.

No hay problema - dijo Tadase al verlas entrar - por cierto... y Amu-chan? - pregunto al no verla entrar junto con las otras chicas.

Tenias cosas que hacer - dijo Rima.

Tadase no estaba muy convencido, sabia que algo pasaba, aparte que Amu no le habia hablado en todo el dia.

Seguro? - pregunto algo dudoso - me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, hoy estubo muy rara, si hice algo malo solo dimelo, quiero solucionarlo para que nadie salga lastimado.

Claro que lo hiciste - grito Yaya - como fuiste capaz de hacerle algo asi a la pobre Amu!.

Tadase estaba confundido, no era el unico, Nagihiko tambien estaba alli.

YAYA! - le grito Rima a Yaya mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas asesinas.

Upss... jejeje - se disculpo la castaña.

Que cosa? - Tadase seguia sin entender.

Amu piensa que la dejaste por otra chica - al oir las palabras de la chica, Tadase no puedo evitar abrir los ojos como 2 platos.

Eh? - Tadase no podia creerlo - _porque pensaba eso? -_se pregunto.

Sus charas fueron a tu casa una noche y vieron a una chica que estaba contigo - dijo Rima- y aparte Amu te escucho hablar una vez con Kukai - agrego.

Aah... - Tadase comprendio todo. - creo que mal interpreto.

Yaya y Rima eran la que estaba confusas ahora, asi que Tadase les explico.

Con que eso paso... - ahora todo encajaba para Rima.

Lo sabia! sabia que Tadase jamas le haria algo asi a Amu ^^ - dijo Yaya.

Pero si hace un rato dijiste todo lo contrario ¬¬ - dijo la rubia.

/¬3¬/ Callate, Rima - se quejo - lo importante es que ahora hay que explicarselo a Amu.

Tienes razon - dijo Tadase - lo mejor sera que valla yo, dejemos la reunion para otro dia, si?.

Todos estaba de acuerdo y asintieron, ya que, una reunion sin un guardian, no es una reunion.

* * *

Amu se encontraba sola en aquel parque de diversiones que solia ir con Ikuto. Ella no queria ir a su casa aun, ya que alli habia mucho ruido y lo unico que queria era estar relajada.

Aaah - suspiro ella sentada en una de las bancas. Estubo pensando por un tiempo hasta que se decidio - Bien Amu! YA BASTA! Tienes que ser fuerte y enfrentar el destino! - grito con esperanzas - pero... - aquella energia habia desaparecido en cuestion de segundos - no se como hacerlo.

Amu-chan - ella se dio vuelta hacia la direccion donde provenia esa voz.

_Tadase-kun? que haces aqui?_ - se pregunto, pero sus palabras no salian de su boca.

Amu... yo... yo te amo a ti - Amu abrio sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo al oir sus palabras - lo que viste y escuchaste anteriormente, no es lo que crees...

_No es lo que creo? entonces que era? - _Las palabras de Amu seguian sin salir.

Mira - Tadase saco su celular.

Un cachorro? - Amu no entendia. (N/A: tranquila Amu, no es zoofilo e.e)

Ajam... la recogi el otro dia, como no puedo tenerla en mi casa le dije a Souma-kun y le encontro un lugar adoptivo, aquella chica, era la que decidio adoptarlo. - le explico - Tu eres la unica chica a la que quiero.

Amu no sabia que responderle, pero no tenia que decir nada, ella sintio los labios de Tadase sobre los suyos (N/A: no me maten ;w; recuerden que este fic es Amuto e.e Ademas, no crean que fue lindo escribir esta parte D:) Ella quedo sorprendida, no solo por el acto del rubio, si no por otro cosa...

El beso no duro mucho, pero Amu se quedo confundida, que fue lo que paso?

Te Amo - le dijo el.

T-tadase... - dijo ella - Gomen...

No... me alegra que todo este aclarado - sonrio - sera mejor que me valla, ya se va a hacer muy tarde, nos vemos...

Amu tambien decidio irse, sus padres le harian un drama si llegaba muy tarde.

Ella llego y subio inmediatamente a su cuarto.

Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! - gritaron sus charas.

_OH POR DIOS!, ES VERDAD! ME OLVIDE QUE RAN, MIKI, SU Y DIA ESTUVIERON CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.__- _Se altero.- _Pero porque no digieron nada durante todo el camino?_

Por fin! haz dado tu primer beso! y fue con el principe de tus sueños! - gritaron nuevamente a coro.

Eh? no... - dijo ella - si mi primer beso fue con... - ella recordo esa noche en que Ikuto habia vuelto, sus charas no estaban en ese momento, habia vuelto recien al dia siguiente.

Eeeh? - dijo Ran - crei que aun no habias dado tu primer beso, con quien fue?!

Si Amu! - se quejaron las demas - no sera que... - dijo Miki - Sera que habra sido con... - dijo Su - Ikuto? - completo la frase Dia.

Amu se sonrojo violentamente, su cara lo decia todo.

PORQUE NUNCA NO LOS DIGISTE?! CUANDO FUE? EN DONDE? PORQUE? - gritaron todas.

Fue ese dia en el que el habia regresado - le dijo para que se calmaran - ustedes se habian ido con Yoru...

Y bien Amu... quien besa mejor? Tadase o Ikuto? - dijo Miki picaramente.

MIKI! - esa pregunta habia incomodado a Amu, pero las demas lo unico que hacian era reirse hacia tal pregunta.

Vamos Amu!, queremos saber! - dijo Ran

B-bueno... - _porque tenia que responderles?_ - NO SEEE!

Las chicas decidieron que lo mejor era dejar a Amu pensar acerca de sus sentimientos, era algo comun que alguien de su edad pasara por ese tipo de crisis, asi que fueron a cometer un acto de suicido llendo a jugar con Ami.

Amu estaba confundida, Tadase por fin la habia besado, pero porque fue diferente a lo que creyo? cuando ella sintio que era besada por su principe creia que iba a sentir otra cosa, un sentimiento de protecion y calidez... igual que cuando Ikuto la beso...

QUE ME PASA!? - grito tan fuerte que se escucho desde el otro lado del mundo - porque pienso en ese pervertido!? no entiendo... se supone que mi beso con Tadase seria magico... porque no lo fue? porque esa sensacion que crei que iba a tener con el la tube con Ikuto? - estaba desesperada.

_Es porque tu lo amas a el..._

Eh? - Amu escucho una voz, pero no lograba distinguir de quien era - quien dijo eso?

Amu vio que en frente de sus ojos se encontraba un huevo gris con cruzes estampadas, el huevo se rompio y de alli salio una pequeña chara de pelo corto y negro vestida con un trajesito de bruja rojo y detalles violetas

Hola! mi nombre es Cross! Y yo naci de aquellos sentimientos que tienes hacia Ikuto.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - grito Amu.

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews! Recuerden, para una escritora es como una fuente de inspiracion xDD**

**Byeeeee!**


	2. Donde los sentimientos se guardan

**Holaaa! aqui estoy con un el segundo capitulo de este fic *u*/ y meli... quizas considere la idea de poner lemmon e.e **

**TODO POR TI AMIGA! (Y obviamente por todos los hentais que estan leyendo esto e.e)**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior...**

QUE ME PASA!? - grito tan fuerte que se escucho desde el otro lado del mundo - porque pienso en ese pervertido!? no entiendo... se supone que mi beso con Tadase seria magico... porque no lo fue? porque esa sensacion que crei que iba a tener con el la tube con Ikuto? - estaba desesperada.

_Es porque tu lo amas a el..._

Eh? - Amu escucho una voz, pero no lograba distinguir de quien era - quien dijo eso?

Amu vio que en frente de sus ojos se encontraba un huevo gris con cruzes estampadas, el huevo se rompio y de alli salio una pequeña chara de pelo corto y negro vestida con un trajesito de bruja rojo y detalles violetas

Hola! mi nombre es Cross! Y yo naci de aquellos sentimientos que tienes hacia Ikuto.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - grito Amu.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: Donde los sentimientos se guardan.**_

Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! - entraron las charas de la dicha chica al escuchar sus gritos - sucede algo?...

Quien es ella? - pregunto Miki al ver a Cross. Sus hermanas tambien tenian la misma duda.

E-ella es Cross y es mi 5ta chara, creo... - dijo dudosa.

Vaya... veo que Amu es una chica con problemas de personalidad - dijo Ran entre risas.

Urusaaaaai! - se quejo Amu.

Pero, que representa este nuevo ser? - pregunto Dia.

Amu recordo lo que dijo Cross, de alguna forma queria detenerla, pero ya era tarde - Yo naci de los sentimientos que se encontraban en el interior de Amu y ayudarla a que los descubra por si misma - dijo la pequeña brujita.

Sentimientos? - se preguntaron las demas. Todas dirigieron una mirada picara hacia la pelirosa - No sera que...

Asi es! Yo soy la representacion del amor que Amu siente hacia Ikuto! - termino ella.

Ninguna de ellas parecia estar sorprendida, ya que era muy obvio el amor que ella sentia hacia el neko, pero Amu era demasiada depistada. Ella, solo se quedo en shock ante las palabras de Cross.

Pero... tengo una duda... - dijo Miki - Porque la apariencia de bruja?.

"La bruja siempre se vera acompañada, siempre, de un gato" - respondio.

Esto no tiene sentido! - grito la pelirosa, saliendo de su estado de shock - yo no siento nada hacia ese pervertido!

En serio, Amu? - Cross tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro - porque esa noche parecia que lo difrutabas...

Eeeeh? - se sonrojo - T-tu lo viste?

Amu, vivo en ti desde hace mucho tiempo en tu interior, solo que ahora ya era tiempo de salir - dijo.

Si no es amor lo que sientes hacia el... - por fin hablo Su -... que es- desu?

Yo... - amu abrazo sus rodillas y hundio su cabeza entre sus brazos - no lo se... como es posible amar a alguien mas, si ya amas a otra? No se supone que amo a Tadase?.

Si relamente amas a alguien, pero de repente amas a otra... nunca amaste a la primera... - dijo Dia.

Tiene razon, si relamente amas a alguien, tus sentimientos solo son para esa persona y si te enamoras de otra quiere decir que tus sentimientos no eran lo suficiente fuertes... - dijo Cross - recuerda... que fue lo que sentiste cuando te beso Ikuto y que fue lo que sentiste cuando lo hizo Tadase.

Luego de estas palabras, hubo un silencio en toda la habitacion.

Amu-chaaaaaan! - se oyeron los gritos de Midori que rompieron el eterno silencio - alguien vino a verte!

Eeeh? que raro... ya es muy tarde - Amu abrio la puerta de su habitacion y se dirigio a la planta baja de su casa. Cuando llego se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien era.

_Ikutooo?! lo que faltaba... - _Se dijo - Que haces aqui?! - pregunto

Que fria eres, Amu, acaso esa es tu forma de saludarme? - dijo burlandose.

Repito - Amu seguia con su fria actitud - que haces aqui?.

Quieres acompañarme un rato? - Ikuto extendio su mano hacia ella.

A donde?

Solo ven, ya lo veras cuando lleguemos - dijo.

E-esta bien, pero deja que me cambie... - Amu se dio vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir.

No, esta bien asi, te ves hermosa - las palabras del neko provocaron un sonrojo en la chica.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Ikuto habia tomado su mano. Ella se sentia nerviosa, el chico no habia dicho nada durante todo el recorrido.

_Su mano es tan calida..._ _momento... QUE ESTOY PENSANDO - _Ikuto noto la incomodidad de la niña.

Ya Amu... deja de pensar cosas pervertidas - dijo el riendose.

DE QUE HABLAS?! - se quejo - Por cierto cuanto tiempo mas vamos a seguir caminado? a donde me llevas? porque estamos en este callejon!? Para que-

Ikuto alzo a Amu al estilo novia - QUE HACES! - el ignoro la millonesima queja de la pelirosa y salto al otro lado de la enorme pared que se encontraba al fondo del callejon.

Es hermoso... - Amu quedo sorprendida, atras de ese gigante muro, solo habia pasto, arboles y una pequeña fuente, se podia ver la luna brillando al lado de las estrellas, era un lugar pacifico y se podia ver desde alli la ciudad desde arriba.

Amu se sento en la fuente y comenzo a ver las estrellas, realmente se podian ver claramente cada una de ellas.

Ella sintio como una mano acariciaba la suya, no se habia percatado que Ikuto estaba sentado al lado de ella. Amu se dio vuelta y se perdio en los ojos del chico - Ikuto... - hubo un silencio permantente

Oyeee! no empujes!... detente... dejame escuchar... callense!... de que hablas no estan diciendo nada... - en medio del silencio se esucharon gritos provenientes del pequeño bolso rojo de la chica.

Eeeeh?! - Amu abrio el bolso y de alli salieron sus 5 charas.

Etto... hola Amu - dijo Ran con una gotita al estilo anime.

Que hacen aqui! - grito ella.

Bueno... solo queriamos ver como iba tu cita - dijo Cross intentando calmarla, pero ese comentario no lo hizo.

QUE NO ES UNA CITA! - ese lugar pacifico en donde estaban se estaba convirtiendo en un manicomio.

Quien es ella? - pregunto Ikuto. Oh no, esto no era nada bueno para Amu.

Ella es mi 5ta chara ^^ - dijo sonando lo mas normal posible.

Asi es! - dijo desasiendose de la mano de Amu - y yo represento el amor que tiene hacia ti!. Como ella estaba confusa entre sus sentimientos entre ti y Tadase yo naci para ayudarla - dijo con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa

Perfecto, el mundo de Amu se estaba cayendo, ya no habia nada que hacer. Ella se quedo en shock.

Amu! - gritaron sus otras charas al ver que su alma se salia de su boca (literalmente xDDD)

Amu... - el llamado de Ikuto la saco de su shock.

Lo unico que queria era que un hoyo la tragase en ese mismo momento.

Lo sabia, Amu, soy irresistible, te mueres por mi - dijo bromeando, como siempre.

Amu se enojo, como se le ocurria hacer esa clase de comentarios en un momento como este?. - Idiota! que te pasa!? yo no siento nada hacia ti!.

Chara Change! - dijo Cross para hacer el cambio de personalidad con su dueña.

A QUIEN ENGAÑO! IKUTO, ME ENCANTAS! ADORO TU SONRISA, TUS OJOS PARECEN ZAFIROS, TU CABELLOS ES TAN SEDOSO, ERES REALMENTE SEXY! AQUELLA VEZ CUANDO ME BESASTE FUE MIL VECES MEJOR QUE CUANDO LO HIZO TADASE! REALMENTE TU...- Amu se detuvo, ya que el chara change de desiso -...- Amu analizo la reciente situacion - PERO QUE ACABO DE DECIR! - su cara se tiño de todos los rojos posibles.

Asi que piensas asi de mi... - Ikuto agarro la cara de Amu con sus 2 manos - pero... - pero su expresion burlona paso a una seria -... acaso Tadase te beso?

...- Amu no queria responder y desvio la mirada hacia otro lado.

Amu! - Ikuto se habia enojado, mas bien... se puso celoso.

Si, y? - dijo ella volviendo la mirada hacia el peliazul.

Primero te abandona y ahora te besa? Ese maldito... - Ikuto se paro de repente para irse - Ire a matarlo! - Amu nunca lo habia visto tan furioso.

Ikuto! detente! - Amu jalo del brazo de Ikuto hacia atras para que regresara. Pero Amu, accidentalmente, se tropezo con el borde de la fuente haciendo que ambos cayeran adentro de ella.

Alli estaban los 2, Ikuto ensima de Amu, con sus cuerpos mojados.

El chico se dio cuenta que estaba aplastando a la pelirosa, intento pararse sosteniendose con el borde de la fuente, pero se resvalo nuevamente provocando un rose entre ambos cuerpos.

Aaaah - gimio Amu al sentir el cuerpo de Ikuto.

Amu tambien intento levantarse pero ahora era ella la que cayo arriba de Ikuto.

Ikuto... todo fue un mal entendido, el nunca me abandono por otra chica - dijo intentando calmar al chico que hervia de ira.

Ikuto se tranquilizo un poco, pero lo que mas bronca le daba es que el haya sido capas de besar a su Amu.

Me molesta que... - un leve color rojo se apodero de sus mejillas -... te haya besado - a Ikuto le daba daba verguenza decirlo en forma seria y no bromeando.

Amu abrio sus ojos lo mas que pudo - Ikuto... estas celoso? - por alguna razon, le daba risa, era raro ver a Ikuto en esa situacion

Si - afirmo - es porque me molesta pensar verte con alguien mas - Ikuto logro sentarse y abrazar a Amu, ella estaba entre las piernas del chico y su cabeza quedo apoyada en su pecho - tu eres solo mia.

Iku-Aachuuu - estornudo.

Vas a enfermarte - Ikuto pudo levantarse y salir de la fuente, extendio su mano hacia Amu y la ayudo a salir. Ella se sento en el piso para poder sacarse los zapatos, habia entrado mucha agua en ellos - Ahora... no piensas pagarme? - dijo con una de sus sonrisas pervertidas y acercandose peligrosamente a Amu.

Eeeh? a que te refieres - Amu pudo sentir la respiracion de Ikuto.

Ya sabes... casi me rompes el corazon... ahora tienes que curarlo - sus labios estaban a centimentros.

Esa distancia se rompio en cuestion de segundos, Ikuto poso sus labios en lo de ella. Amu correspondio el beso y rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Ella fue inclinandose hacia atras, quedando nuevamente abajo de el contra el césped.

Luego de varios minutos se separaron, manteniendo la mirada entre ellos, ambos podian ver a traves de ellos el amor que sentian el uno del otro, aunque no se dieran cuenta - Iku...

Mira - dijo interrumpiendola y sentandose al lado de ella.

Wow una estrella fugaz - grito sentandose y juntando sus manos para pedir un deseo.

Que pediste? - pregunto Ikuto al ver que Amu finalizo de pedir su deseo

Encontrar una respuesta... - contesto sin quitar la mirada del cielo. - Y tu?

Un Ipod - dijo Ikuto

_Eeeeh? Un Ipod?, creo que podria haber pedido algo mejor - _Penso Amu, Ikuto podia leer la mente de Amu a travez de su expresion

Jajaja, es broma - dijo tomando la mano de la pelirosa - lo unico que deseo es poder estar a tu lado...

Ikuto... - Amu le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Amu escucho el sonido de su celular, era un mensaje de su madre diciendole que vuelva a casa para cenar.

Sera mejor que me valla... - dijo Amu levantandose. - Ran...

Si, Amu-chan! - dijo Ran haciendo el Chara Change con su dueña.

Antes de entrar a su casa decidio cambiarse de ropa, ya que la llevaba puesta estaba toda mojada, una vez que lo hizo, volvio a salir por la ventana y entro por la puerta de su casa.

Amu... donde estabas? - pregunto la mama de Amu, ella expresaba preocupacion.

Sali un rato con Ikuto... - dijo Amu como si fuese algo normal.

Amu-chan... quiero que hablemos, acerca de Ikuto y la relacion que tienes con el - el rostro preocupado de la Sra. Hinamori cambio a uno lleno de seriedad y enojo - no estoy segura si puedes seguir viendote con el...

Que?... - el mundo de Amu se derrumbo completamente.

* * *

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ya termine el 2do capitulo ^^ **

**Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible! Asi que dejen Reviews, son mi fuente de vida *o* (?**

**Bye!**


	3. La historia del llave y el candando!

**Tranquila Melt-chan! AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO! *U***

**Ok... creo que los cague a todos en el capitulo anterior xDDD **

**Pero no se preocupen! Aqui agus-chii les presenta su 3er capitulo /*3*/ que empieze el shooooooooooooooooooooow! ._./ (?**

* * *

**_En en capitulo anterior..._**

Amu... donde estabas? - pregunto la mama de Amu, ella expresaba preocupacion.

Sali un rato con Ikuto... - dijo Amu como si fuese algo normal.

Amu-chan... quiero que hablemos, acerca de Ikuto y la relacion que tienes con el - el rostro preocupado de la Sra. Hinamori cambio a uno lleno de seriedad y enojo - no estoy segura si puedes seguir viendote con el...

Que?... - el mundo de Amu se derrumbo completamente.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:****La historia de la llave y el candado**_

Ya me oiste, Amu - dijo Midori - no conosco bien a Ikuto y lo que paso anteriormente (N/A: Cuando ella descubre que el estaba escondiendose en la casa) no me trae mucha confianza, aparte que ni siquiera me haz hablado de el ni de su familia.

Pero mama... - Amu estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas.

Amu, tu lo amas, verdad? - pregunto seria

Eeeh? - Acaso Amu era la unica que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos? Incluso su madre se habia dado cuenta. (N/A: lol, ya se, una madre sabe todo de su hija, pero bueno... xD) - Yo... - Por la mente de la pelirosa pasaron todas aquellas escenas que vivio con aquel neko-hentai, pudo sentir un calido sentimiento en su pecho - si... - respondio la pregunta de su madre - no estoy muy segura...

Pero es muy mayor para ti, nisiquiera se si es de cofianza. - Amu sabia que en ambas cosas su madre tenia razon.

Pero yo lo conosco bien! Hace mas de un año que lo conosco! - grito - porque no puedo estar con el?

Porque nunca me hablaste de el? - Amu no sabia que responderle, seguro que no le creeria nada acerca de lo charas, del embrion, de easter y todo eso. Ademas que probablemente, al saber que el esta asociado con esa gente mala, lo alejaria mas de el.

Amu se retiro en silencio y se fue directo a su habitacion. Sus charas la siguieron luego de oir aquella conversacion con su madre.

Amu... - digieron, todas podian sentir el sufrimiento de la su dueña.

No te preocupes, Amu-chan! Todo saldra bien - Ran intento animarla, moviendo sus pompones y corriendo girando al rededor de ella, pero eso no la ayudo mucho.

No, tiene razon... yo soy muy chica para el, seguramente se aburrira de mi y me dejara por alguien mas apropiada para su edad - a ella le dolia mucho decir eso - yo solo soy una niña.

No pienses eso! - grito Cross - tu eres la unica que puede estar con el! Justamente por eso ambos tienen la llave y el candando! - Amu no entendia las palabras de su pequeña chara, que queria decir? - Nunca te haz preguntado porque tu tienes la Humpty Lock y el la Dumpty Key? - Le pregunto a su dueña La verdad Amu sentia mucha curiosidad.

Amu asintio, queria saber todo acerca de aquella union que tenian ambos, acaso el que se conocieran fue una simple coincidencia?

Amu... la llave y el candado simbolizan un amor sincero y puro, y han estado pasando durantes varias generaciones, pero no solo cualquiera puede obtener la Dumpty Key o la Humpty Lock, se tiene que ser especial, tu e Ikuto comparten el mismo valor y amor... - dijo Cross - y al ser unidas, estas rebelan un poder magnifico, que nadie puede superar, sin importar lo que pase - agrego.

Pero... - interrumpio Ran - ellos ya unieron la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock y lo unico que sucedio fueron aquellas transformaciones.

Asi es, pero eso solo era una de las etapas del proceso - dijo Cross.

proceso? - pregunto Miki

Aja... para que ese poder se libere, los sentimientos de ambos tienen que estar claros, la llave y el candado tiene, si o si, liberar aquel poder, y por eso, yo naci, para que esa mision se cumpla, ayudando a Amu a encontrar sus sentimientos, Ikuto ya los tiene claro - dijo Cross.

Pero, eso no responde mi pregunta, a que te refieres con proceso? - volvio a preguntar la chara azul.

Quiere decir que el amor de Amu hacia el va aumentando - aclaro - cuando ellos intentaron unirlos por primera vez, hubo un rechazo entre ellos, ninguno de ellos estaban preparados. Pero cuando Ikuto se encontraba en peligro, Amu uso toda su fuerzas y deseos para que el se encuentre a salvo, eso demostro que sus sentimientos aumentaron y supero el trance en el que pasaba el chico. Aquella vez que unieron ambos objetos solo era la mitad del proceso y se desbloqueo un 50% del poder del Humpty Dumpty.

Pero... eso tambien significa que ella tiene que amarlo a el si o si? - pregunto Su - Creo que obligar a amar a una persona es muy...

No haremos eso, aunque ellos no se den cuenta, el amor y afecto que tienen entre ellos es muy grande - interrumpio la pequeña brujita - solo los ayudaremos a que encuentren sus sentimientos.

Aaah - Su comenzo a comprender lo que su hermana le decia.

Pero... - al fin hablo Amu - la magia y el que mi madre no me permita estar con el no tiene nada que ver.

Pero el destino si... - dijo Dia - nadie puede cambiar el destino de ambos, excepto ustedes.

Amu se retiro de la habitacion y se fue para darse una ducha, el baño era su mejor lugar para pensar tranquila.

Que hare? - Ya habian pasado mas de 30 minutos desde que se metio en el baño.

Ella decidio que era hora de salir. Antes de hacerlo, Amu se miro en el espejo grande del baño.

_"Nadie puede cambiar el destino de ambos, excepto ustedes" - _la pelirosa recordo las palabras de su chara. -_ Y eso es lo que pasara... Ikuto es un chico que debe tener millones de chicas atras suyo, con mejor atributos que yo, apenas me estoy desarrollando... Si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes, yo... que me pasa?! porque me esta pasando esto?! no entiendo nada! nisiquiera me entiendo a mi misma! - _Amu empezo a sentir que sus lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Se escucharon 3 golpes que provenian del cuarto - Amu estas bien? - seguido de esto, se escucho la voz de Midori.

Si... - respondio - ya salgo... - Amu salio y se puso su pijama para dormir, no tenia ganas de cenar, no queria ir y enfrentarse a su madre de nuevo y mucho menos tener que soportar a su familiar que siempre hacen desorden a la noche.

* * *

Eso fue lo que paso? - pregunto Ikuto

Asi es, pense en ir a visitar a las chicas, pero pude escuchar a la madre de Amu que le prohibia verte de nuevo - Yoru le habia contado a su dueño la pelea entre la pelirosa y su mama.

Y viste algo mas? - volvio a preguntar, pero con tristeza.

No, decidi que lo mejor era dejarla sola - respondio

Ikuto estaba triste, quizas ella tubiese razon, pero no queria admitirlo. Estaba bien seguir con Amu? Le dolia mucho tener que pensar en abandonarla.

* * *

Antes de que Amu se quedase dormida, sintio una sensacion misteriosa.

Que sucede? - pregunto levantandose y mirando por todas partes - que es esta sensacion?

Amu vio como el candado iba perdiendo brillo.

OH NO! - grito Cross saliendo de su huevo.

Que paso? - las otras charas tambien salieron de sus huevos y preguntaron preocupadas

El Humpty Lock... esta perdiendo poder - dijo - Pero los sentimientos de Amu siguen igual que antes...

Si no es Amu la que empezo a dudar... - Dijo Dia -...quiere decir que el que esta dudando es...

Ikuto? - Amu no queria aceparlo, acaso el dejo de amarla?

Si esto sigue asi, el Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key, perderian todo su poder y sus sentimientos dejarian de ser compartidos...

Lo sabia... Ikuto jamas se interesaria estar con alguien como yo, una simple niña... - Amu no podia estar mas triste sus charas intentaron animarla, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano...

* * *

Ikuto! - Grito Yoru despertando a su sueño - Mira! La Dumpty Key!

El chico corrio rapidamente hasta la mesita de su habitacion en donde se encontraba dicha llave.

Que esta pasando? - Ikuto sintio como el poder del la llave disminuia y un sentimiento de vacio en su interior.

Justo cuando la Dumpty Key y el Humpty Lock se encontraban tan cerca, son separados de repente - se oyo una voz conocida para Ikuto.

Tsukasa, que haces aqui? - Ikuto vio a Tsukasa parado en la puerta de su habitacion - mas bien... a que te refieres?.

El saco la baraja de cartas que siempre lleva consigo - quieres saberlo?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_El destino de ambos dependera de la confiaza y el amor que se tienen entre si, y los obstaculos que decidan enfrentar juntos..._**

* * *

**Ok... ya finalizo el 3er capitulo ^^ Lo se, un poco corto, pero no se quejen e.e**

**Que les parecio? (no me maten T-T) nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Bye!**

**PD: Meli... no me mataras, verdad? DDD:**


	4. La X que sellan mis sentimientos

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_** si sigue leyendo este fic (pero no me hagas caso, usted siga leyendolo e.e) terminara matando a la autora xDDD. Pero no se preocupen! Aunque ahora esten diciendo: "DEJA DE JODERNOS LOS FINALES!", despues, me van a agradecer e.e**

**Bueno... que comienze el fic! (y por favor... bajen sus armas, sobretodo vos, Meli ._.) **

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

El Humpty Lock... esta perdiendo poder - dijo - Pero los sentimientos de Amu siguen igual que antes...

Si no es Amu la que empezo a dudar... - Dijo Dia -...quiere decir que el que esta dudando es...

Ikuto? - Amu no queria aceparlo, acaso el dejo de amarla?

Si esto sigue asi, el Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key, perderian todo su poder y sus sentimientos dejarian de ser compartidos...

Lo sabia... Ikuto jamas se interesaria estar con alguien como yo, una simple niña... - Amu no podia estar mas triste sus charas intentaron animarla, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano...

_El destino de ambos dependera de la confiaza y el amor que se tienen entre si, y los obstaculos que decidan enfrentar juntos..._

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: La "X" que sellan mis sentimientos..._**

Era un sabado, eran las 12:00 del mediodia y Amu aun no se levantaba de su habitacion, todo lo que paso la anterior noche la habia dejado destrozada...

_**Flash Back...**_

Amu... - Ran intento por milesima vez animar a su dueña.

Amu-chan! - grito Cross - no te pongas asi tu e Ikuto son-

BASTA! - grito Amu - Es inutil! No pueden decidir mi futuro por una maldita tradicion! Ikuto jamas estara conmigo!

Ya veras que todo saldra bien! - Cross intento calmar a Amu.

No! soy una niña! Ni la sociedad, incluso mi madre, va a querer aceptar nuestra relacion, hasta el mismo... - Amu empezo a derramar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Pero... - Para Cross, no habia forma de calmarla, ella estaba destrozada.

Es inutil! - grito.

Cross no dijo nada despues de eso...

CROSS! - gritaron todas sus hermanas al ver como su apariencia cambiaba, sus ojos reflejaban un vacio interior y frialdad - no puede ser... - ella regreso a su huevo y se sello, igual que antes de que ella naciera, solo que, con una "X".

Amu salio de su cama al ver como su huevo caia al piso - Cross... - cuanto mas tenia que sufrir?

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

* * *

Mouuu Rima-chan! - se quejo por milesima vez la pelinaranja - que hacemos estoy aburrida!.

No es mi culpa que no hayan mas entradas para el cine - dijo la rubia - podemos ir a otro lado...

Invitemos a Amu! - grito emocionada.

Buena idea - Rima saco su celular y llamo a la pelirosa.

Riiiiing... riiing... - se escucho el celular de Amu y enseguida, ella se levanto del piso para atender.

Hola? - respondio.

Hola, Amu, quieres salir un rato con nosotras? - pregunto.

Etto... no se... - Amu no estaba de muy buen humor para salir.

Paso algo? - Rima conoce bien a su amiga, cuando le pasa algo, ella lo sabe.

Eh? mmm... no - dijo ella para evitar un interrogatorio - enseguida voy.

Ok, te estaremos esperando en el parque que esta cerca del colegio - ella se dio cuenta que no queria hablar del tema, asi que intento no hacer preguntas - nos vemos, Amu. - Ella colgo.

Dijo que si? verdad? - Yaya se moria al saber la respuesta de la rubia.

Si, en un rato viene - dijo - pero... creo que no se siente bien y lo mejor sera no preguntar, asi que intentemos hacer lo que ella quiera y animarla, ok?

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! - respondio.

* * *

_Ok... - _Se dijo a si misma la pelirosa - _aun no entiendo la situacion, pero sera mejor que ahora me relaje y me olvide un rato de todo esto._

Amu se levanto y se dirigio al armario y saco un conjunto para cambiarse.

Amu, ya te sientes mejor-desu? - pregunto Su.

Solo quiero desviarme un poco de este lio - respondio mientras se vestia.

Pero que pasa con Cross? - pregunto Miki.

No lo se... - Amu dirigio la mirada al huevo que se encontraba sellada con una "X".

Amu, tu y yo ya pasamos por la misma situacion, verdad? - hablo Dia - La unica forma de regresarla a la normalidad es que pienses en tu sentimientos y esforzarte en lo que realmente quieres, sin dudarlo.

Ella sabia que su chara tenia razon, ya encontraria alguna forma de solucionarlo todo. Amu salio de su casa y se fue al parque donde estaban sus amigas, claro que antes le aviso a su familia.

Mira! - Grito Yaya - Amu-chiiiii /*3*/ - la chica se lanzo hacia su amiga apenas la vio

Yaya ^^ - intento sonreir - Hola, Rima. Y bien... que haremos?

Donde tu quieras - dijo Rima.

_Con Ikuto... - _por su cabeza rondaron estas 2 simples palabras - _que estoy pensando!? Amu! viniste aqui a relajarte y pasarla bien con tus amigas! - se dijo - _En ese caso... porque no vamos a comer helado? - el dijo a sus amigas.

SI! YAYA QUIERE! ^3^ - grito entusiasmada.

Estoy de acuerdo - asintio la rubia.

Las 3 fueron a la heladeria mas cercana del parque y alli se encontraron a Utau acompañada por Kukai, que, recientemente, habian tenido una de sus tipicas peleas de comer ramen.

Hola chicas! - saludo Kukai - que les trae por aqui?

Vaya... parece que estan teniendo otra de sus citas - le susurro Yaya a sus 2 acompañantes.

Oye! - se quejo Utau - solo estabamos teniendo una de nuestras competencias y como siempre, gane - dijo con una actitud muy creida.

No me subestimes - dijo el intentandose creer mejor que ella.

Callate, tu eres un simple niño - rio la rubia de coletas.

Oigan... aun estamos aqui - dijo Rima.

Y bien, ya que estamos aqui, porque no vamos a algun sitio? - dijo Kukai.

Si, justo ibamos a comer unos helados - dijo Amu.

OK! Vayamos todos! - grito Yaya, feliz, como siempre.

* * *

Esta vez las estrellas no van a predecir el futuro, esta vez, esta en las manos de ustes dos - Dijo Tsukasa.

Ikuto no entendio a lo que se referia. El rubio se dio cuenta con solo verlo y le explico al chico lo mismo que Cross le habia dicho a su dueña.

Entiendes, ahora? - pregunto - Para ser merecedor de la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock, tienen que demostrar que pueden ser poseedores de ellos, ademas, no importa cuanto intenten negarlo o le cueste admitirlo, el amor entre ustedes es profundo y con ese amor, podran liberar el poder que no se ha liberado desde hace generaciones.

Que poder? - pregunto Ikuto.

Pronto lo descubriran - dijo retirandose de la habitacion, pero antes de abandonarla por completo, se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta - a veces lo has estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, se encuntra mucho mas cerca de lo que creias - luego de estas palabras que llenaron la cabeza de Ikuto con mas dudas, se fue.

* * *

Kukai no sabia como, pero termino cargando las 500 bolsas de shopping que las chicas habian comprado.

Recuerden por que acepte salir con 4 chicas amantes de la moda? - el chico se veia arrepentido, sus brazos exigian un descanso.

Porque no puedes evitar estar lejos de Utau y quieres aprovechar cualquier situacion para estar con ella - Bromeo Yaya.

Todos se rieron, excepto Kukai y Utau, que lo unico que sucedio entre ellos fue un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y una mirada asesina de parte de la rubia hacia las chicas.

Amu se sentia mas feliz y relajada, pero habian 2 rubias que no podian evitar preocuparse por su amiga...

Oye, Rima, sabes que le sucede a Amu? - pregunto Utau.

No lo se, desde que sucedio ese mal entendido con Tadase, ha estado actuando muy raro - respondio Rima.

Mal entendido? - pregunto nuevamente - paso algo entre ellos dos?

Amu creyo que el la "engañaba" con otra chica, pero resulta que mal interpreto las cosas - dijo la rubia mas joven - de todos modos se que todo salio bien entre ellos.

Y si paso algo malo que no nos quiso contar? - Utau empezo a tener sus dudas, sabia que cuando Amu se sentia asi, era por amor, la mayoria de las veces.

Lo dudo, al dia siguiente todo volvio a la normalidad - ella tambien empezo a analizar la situacion - y si fue por otra cosa? - Rima tambien sabia que ella se encontraba asi por un problema relacionado por el amor

Te refieres a Ikuto? - Utau pudo leer la mente de la otra rubia, ambas parecian estar sincronizadas.

Quizas, el habia regresado a Japon un dia antes de que todo se solucionara... - dijo Rima.

Asi es, aparte, cada vez que intentaba pasar algun tiempo con el, siempre se iba y cuando regresaba parecia estar feliz - Utau lo dijo como si que Ikuto regresase feliz, fuese algo raro, pero es verdad, desde que Ikuto conocio a Amu, el ha cambiado.

Crees que se estan viendo a escondidas? - ella pensaba que era una posible posibilidad, un triangulo amoroso, probablemente ese sea el problema, aunque siempre lo haya sido, esta vez parecia algo mas serio.

No me extrañaria - respondio Utau.

Ambas estaban creando una conversacion entre ellas, olvidandose de los presentes, acabaron la conversacion pero enseguida se pusieron a analizarla, las 2 estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga.

Todos volvieron al parque donde Amu, Rima y Yaya se habia encontrado antes.

Uuufff! - grito Kukai soltando las bolsas y tirandose al piso - SOY LIBREEEEE! Mis brazos... es como si no los hubiera sentido durante siglos! - las chicas agarraron las bolsas que el pobre Kukai fue obligado a llevar.

Bueno chicos, es tarde sera mejor que me vaya - Dijo Amu despidiendose.

Las demas hicieron lo mismo, ya era tarde y tenian que regresaar a sus casa pero antes...

Oye! Amu! - la pelirosa se dio vuelta al oir los gritos de Utau - quieres venir a dormir a mi casa?.

Etto... - Amu ya se habia relajado lo suficiente, pero no podia segui haciendolo, tenia que volver y enfrentar las cosas - no lo se...

Onegai! - insistio la rubia.

Amu no tuvo eleccion, decidio aceptar, aparte, como Utau era una de sus amigas en la que mas confiaba, penso que podia contarle acerca de su situacion.

Esta bien... - dijo sin tener opcion - pero antes tengo que avisarles a mis padres e ir a buscar ropa.

Para que? - pregunto Utau - mira, acabamos de comprar un monton de ropa, y los elementos de higiene te los presto yo, solo avisales con tu celular. - realmente, ella, suele ser muy exigente, a veces.

Esta bien... - Amu agarro su celular y los llamo. Su padres no tubieron problema con ello, no solo eso, se sorprendieron al ver que su hija llevaba una gran relacion con una estrella.

Ambas fueron a la casa de la rubia, era la primera vez que Amu iba.

Ya llegamos - Utau abrio la puerta y entraron - sientate, traere algo de te.

Amu se sento en uno de los sillones del living, realemente la casa era hermosa.

Utau regreso con 2 tazas y se sento al lado de su amiga - Amu, algo te pasa, puedes contarmelo?

...- ella no dijo nada, estaba dudando si podia decirselo o no.

No te preocupes, si no quieres decirmelo no te obligare - dijo para romper el silencio.

Utau y Amu fueron a la habitacion de la rubia, estubieron hablando toda la tarde acerca de moda, de los futuros conciertos de Utau, sus vidas despues de haber acabado con Easter y otros temas de chicas.

Eran las 11pm y se escucho el ruido de la puerta de la entrada.

Es tu madre? - pregunto la pelirosa al escuchar el ruido

No, probablemente sea la criada, mama no volvera hasta mañana - dijo ella.

Viven ustedes 3 solas? - pregunto nuevamente

Si y con Ikuto - respondio

Eeeh? - Amu se habia olvidado de la posiblidad de que Ikuto podia vivir con ella, obviamente, ellos son hermanos, no seria nada extraño que lo hicieran, en realidad es algo normal.

No te preocupes, ahora mismo no se encuentra, casi nunca esta aqui, aparte, si te toca un pelo, lo castro - dijo bromeando, para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Funciono, Amu se quedo mas tranquila, aunque lo ultimo que dijo no era cierto, le causo risa, pero no duro mucho tiempo...

Tadaima(1) - esa voz, si, era de Ikuto.

Amu quedo en shock al darse cuenta que el que habia entrado a la casa no era la madre de Utau, si no, su hermano.

Se escucharon los pasos que venian de la escalera... pronto se escuharon por el pasillo... hasta que se escucho a solo unos centimetros de la puerta...

Hola, Uta... - el rostro de Ikuto habia cambiado, el se preguntaba porque, justo ahora, se encontraba la pelirosa en su casa -...Amu...

Ella aparto su mirada hacia otro lugar, la habitacion quedo en silencio, el se retiro, dejandolas a las 2 chicas solas.

Amu, la razon por la que estas asi es por mi hermano? - Utau ya se habia dado cuenta, si todo estubiera bien entre ellos, Ikuto la habria hecho alguna de sus bromas al saber que Amu se quedaria a dormir en su casa.

No podia ocultarselo, no a su amiga, Amu le conto todo lo que paso.

Amu, deja de pensar en esas cosas - dijo Utau con seriedad - Ikuto te ama, debe haber otra explicacion.

Entonces porque el candado perdio brillo? - Amu queria que lo que Utau decia fuese cierto.

Y si eres tu la que se siente insegura? - aunque Utau tambien tenia sus dudas, quizas Amu tenia razon, ya que porque Ikuto tambien se sentia asi de deprimido?

Segun Cross, ella puede sentir lo mismo que yo siento y no hubo ningun cambio importante - dijo Amu.

Ninguna de ella sabia que decir, ya era tarde, lo mejor era ir a dormir y solucionar todo temprano con Ikuto, pero Amu no estubo de acuerdo en lo ultimo, tenia miedo de enfrentarse a el, pero a la vez queria que todo se solucionara...

Amu no podia dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la bolsa de dormir que Utau le habia prestado para que durmiera, pero el piso estaba muy frio y los problemas le comian la cabeza.

_Creo que mejor ire al baño_ - Amu salio de la haabitacion y se quedo en medio del pasillo - _por cierto... donde esta el baño? - _Amu intento buscar con la mirada alguna puerta, pero todo estaba negro, no se veia nada. Ella sintio un escalofrio, odia la oscuridad.

De repente se escuchar un ruido, ella sale corriendo asustada y abrio la primera puerta que encontro.

Aaah! - Amu sintio que iba a morir - que susto - Amu se desliso por la puerta quedando sentada en el piso contra la espalda en ella.

Ella quedo en shock, la habitacion en donde se encontraba era la de... - IKUTO! - Amu vio a Ikuto durmiendo en su cama. Amu intento abrir la puerta para salir, pero no hubo caso.

Amu e Ikuto tienen que solucionar las cosas lo antes posible - si, Utau, ella trabo la puerta desde el otro lado.

Oh no... que voy a hacer? - Amu se acerco a Ikuto, el estaba durmiendo, inconscientemente, ella se sento en la cama y empezo a acariciar al rostro del chico

_QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?! - _Ella aparto su mano de la cara de el. Decidio dirigirse una vez mas a la puerta para intentar abrirla sin despertarlo... pero ya era tarde.

Amu... - el habia despertado.

Ikuto... - Amu no sabia que hacer ante esta situacion tan incomoda...

* * *

** LO SE! SOY UN HDP xDDDD tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo...**

**Que pasara? se solucionara todo? Amu dejara de ser virgen? (? (okno xDDDD)**

**OK, DEJEN REVIEWS! Y SUBO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BYE!**

**PD: Tadaima significa "Ya regrese" o "Estoy en casa"**


	5. Descubriendo junto nuestros sentimientos

**Amenme :D Ya se daran cuenta a lo que me refiero xDDDD (okno)**

**Bien... Aqui vamos! /._./**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Ella quedo en shock, la habitacion en donde se encontraba era la de... - IKUTO! - Amu vio a Ikuto durmiendo en su cama. Amu intento abrir la puerta para salir, pero no hubo caso.

Amu e Ikuto tienen que solucionar las cosas lo antes posible - si, Utau, ella trabo la puerta desde el otro lado.

Oh no... que voy a hacer? - Amu se acerco a Ikuto, el estaba durmiendo, inconscientemente, ella se sento en la cama y empezo a acariciar al rostro del chico

_QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?! - _Ella aparto su mano de la cara de el. Decidio dirigirse una vez mas a la puerta para intentar abrirla sin despertarlo... pero ya era tarde.

Amu... - el habia despertado.

Ikuto... - Amu no sabia que hacer ante esta situacion tan incomoda...

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5:**__** Descubriendo juntos nuestros sentimientos**_

Amu no podia creerlo, estar encerrada con Ikuto en su habitacion la ponia incomoda, ella intento abrir la puerta y golpeo para que Utau la escuchara, pero no hubo respuesta...

Ella se tiro al piso poniendo su frente contra la puerta y apoyando sus manos en esta, pensando en una solucion para ese momento. De la nada empezo a derramar lagrimas por sus ojos. Ikuto se preocupo.

Amu! - el grito y corrio hacia donde se encontraba, intento abrazarla, pero ella lo empujo hacia atras.

Alejate! - grito ella dandose vuelta. - Por que eres asi?

A que te refieres? - Ikuto no entendia a que se referia.

Siempre te acerca a mi, me haces creer que me amas y luego... - ella no podia continuar, ademas, porque estaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas?! pero en ese momento no le importo en absoluto.

Amu, yo si te amo - dijo el, haciendo que las mejillas de Amu se descontrolaran

Mentira! - grito ella - entonces explicame porque el poder de la llave y el candado disminuyo! Me haces sentir millones de sensaciones que nunca habia sentido y tu mismo estas dudando acerca de tus sentimientos de que si me amas o no y ahora me abandonas!... - Amu comenzo a derramar mas lagrimas que antes.

Ikuto hizo que Amu se sentara en la cama, el la agarro de los hombros - No digas eso! Yo jamas te abandonaria!._  
_

Pero, porque estarias con una chica como yo? solo soy una niña, aparte Cross me dijo que mis sentimientos seguian neutros y que los tuyos eran los que estaban confusos - ella aparto su mirada

Eso fue porque me entere de la pelea con tu mama, y por un momento pense que lo mejor era esperar, a que seas una adulta y poder volver a ti - Ikuto poso su manos en el rostro de Amu.

Ikuto... - Amu regreso su mirada hacia el, ninguno de los dos podia dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Y... - Ikuto se arrodillo para quedar a su altura - A que te refieres con sensaciones que nunca habias sentido? - Ikuto comenzo con una de sus bromas pervertidas.

Eeeh? - Amu se sonrojo violentamente - yo... etto.

Amu - Ikuto sonrio - te amo.

Yo... - ella recordo que Cross le habia dicho que se sincera con sus sentimientos - yo tambien - Amu tambien le sonrio a Ikuto.

Amu no podia aguantarlo mas, queria volver a sentir los labios de Ikuto e inmediatamente los juntos tiernamente con los de el. Este beso era inocente y dulce, un beso que mostraba la inocencia de una niña de 12 años, a Ikuto lo volvia loco esa forma de ser de Amu, sabia que era una niña y queria protegerla, cuidarla y estar a su lado, pero tambien queria romper esa inocencia y hacer lo que fuese con ella, aunque esta conciente que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo.

Sus pulmones exigian aire, pero no les importo, se separaron por un par de segundo y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, con mas pasion, Amu fue inclinandose para atras, e Ikuto aprovecho para ponerse arriba de ella.

El empezo besar desde atras de su oreja, continuo hasta su cuello y siguio bajando hasta donde se encontraba el incio de sus pechos. Ikuto se detuvo, se acosto al lado de ella y la abrazo.

Amu, si sigo vas a volverme loco - le susurro al oido.

Y... - Amu no tenia idea de lo que decia - porque no continuas?

Y luego me dices pervertido a mi - Ikuto empezo a reir - Es porque aun eres una niña y no quiero hacerte daño

_Asi que esa era la razon por la que empezo a dudar sobre mi, porque soy una niña, verdad? Siempre lo supe! el estaria mejor con alguien de su edad. - _Penso Amu. - _ en ese caso... _

Amu se sento arriba de Ikuto colocando sus piernas al lado de cada costado del chico y con un movimiento rapido se saco aquel camison que Utau le presto como pijama. - Amu... - Ikuto quedo sorprendido ante el acto de la chica, pero no solo por eso, el no paraba de mirarla, debajo de ese camison llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca, que la hacia ver muy inocente, pero tambien se podian apreciar la curvas que recientemente habia desarrollado muy bien para alguien de su edad, lo unico que se mantuvo chico, eran sus pechos.

Ikuto... yo... - Amu estaba tan avergonzada, pero no iba a echarse atras - estoy dispuesta a convertirme en una adulta por ti!

Luego de esto no hubo ninguna respuesta, Ikuto se sento y abrazo fuertemente a Amu - No es necesario... - el la miro nuevamente y deposito un beso en su frente.

Amu le sonrio - Algun dia crecere y podre hacerte feliz.

Ikuto la recosto a Amu, el estaba arriba de ella y estaba entre sus piernas. El empezo a besar su vientre - Me haces feliz tal cual como eres.

Ikuto... - Amu permanecio quieta para difrutar los besos o mas bien, para ella, las marca de felicidad que dejaba en su cuerpo. El siguio subiendo y se detuvo al borde del final de sus pechos recien desarrollados.

N-no t-t-te con-contengas... - dijo al ver que Ikuto no paraba de verla alli.

Ikuto desabrocho el sosten de Amu dejando ver sus pequeños pechos. Amu se dio cuenta de sus actos, no podia creer que estaba haciendo eso, desde cuando es tan pervertida?. Ella se cubrio con sus brazos.

No lo hagas... - dijo Ikuto agarrando sus muñecas evitando que se tapara nuevamente.

D-de to-todos modos... - Amu se moria de la verguenza - son pequeños y no tienen nada de especial...

Si que lo son - dijo el chico acercandose a ellos - porque tienen tu olor - Ikuto lamio uno de sus pezones - tu sabor... - ahora lo mordio - tu suavidad... - con su mano libre acaricio el otro - tu textura... - el comenzo a devorar uno de ellos. Amu se mordia el labio para evitar soltar gemidos, pero no sirvio de mucho - y sobretodo... es porque son tuyos.

Ikuto abandono sus pechos y comenzo a lamer desde alli todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Sin querer el rozo su ereccion con la feminidad de Amu.

Aaah!... I-ikuto... - gimio ella, esta vez, mucho mas fuerte.

Gomen Amu, no pude controlarme, si continuo podria dañarte... - dijo alejandose - Entiendo que quieras satisfacerme, pero eres muy chica, y puedo esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que crescas - Ikuto no podia evitarlo, el la amaba profundamente, creyo que la mejor solucion era alejarse de ella hasta que tenga edad, pero no podia vivir sin ella.

Esperaremos - corrigio Amu. - lo haremos juntos... - Ella volvio a vestirse.

Ambos se metieron en las sabanas y se quedaron dormidos, los dos abrazados uno del otro.

La Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key, recuperaron su brillo...

* * *

Valla... que rapido se solucionaron las cosas, verdad, Cross? - Tsukasa estaba sentado con sus cartas.

Aja! Crei que tendria que ocultarme durante mucho mas tiempo! - Dijo Cross.

Ya no hace falta, esta fase ya termino, la llave y el candado aumentaron mas su nivel, mucho mas que antes... - dijo el

Uff... que bien - dijo ella sentandose en el hombro del joven - ahora... cual es la siguiente fase?

Ya lo sabras... - dijo en tono misterioso - "Todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno y todo lo bueno su lado malo"...

Quieres decir que aun no se ha solucionado entre ellos dos? - pregunto

Asi es. Otro obstaculo no tardara en hacerse presente, aunque hayan solucionado sus problemas, otras personas interferiran entre ellos...

Aah... - suspiro - Esto apenas es el comienzo...

* * *

**OK MELI! DESPUES DE ROMPERME TANTO LAS PELOTAS EN EL COLEGIO AQUI ESTA EL MALDITO LIME!**

**Asi que ya puedes bajar el arma ._.**

**Bueno, creo que las cosas entre ellos mejoraron (y bastante e-e) **

**Pero eso no quiere decir que todo se haya solucionado, aun quedan mas obstaculos entre ellos... (DD: Otra vez no meli, BAJA LA PUTA ARMA!)**

**Ok, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo *u*/**


	6. Una imagen dice mas que mil palabras

**Hola! Como... o.O... ¬¬ chicos... BAJEN LAS PUTAS ARMAS! Acaso no se conformaron con el lime?**

**Bueno se que muchos querian lemmon e.e pero ya, tranquilos aca hay nuevo capitulo *o***

**Asi que no me jodan mas! e.e (okno xDD, es broma!)**

**Y... *sonido de tambores* CAPITULO 6!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Valla... que rapido se solucionaron las cosas, verdad, Cross? - Tsukasa estaba sentado con sus cartas.

Aja! Crei que tendria que ocultarme durante mucho mas tiempo! - Dijo Cross.

Ya no hace falta, esta fase ya termino, la llave y el candado aumentaron mas su nivel, mucho mas que antes... - dijo el

Uff... que bien - dijo ella sentandose en el hombro del joven - ahora... cual es la siguiente fase?

Ya lo sabras... - dijo en tono misterioso - "Todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno y todo lo bueno su lado malo"...

Quieres decir que aun no se ha solucionado entre ellos dos? - pregunto

Asi es. Otro obstaculo no tardara en hacerse presente, aunque hayan solucionado sus problemas, otras personas interferiran entre ellos...

Aah... - suspiro - Esto apenas es el comienzo...

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Una imagen dice mas que mil palabras...**_

Mira! - grito Ran - el candado, volvio a brillar!

Las otras 3 charas miraron hacia en candado, era verdad!

No puede ser! - grito Miki

Sera que paso algo entre Amu-chan e Ikuto-kun-desu? - pregunto Su

No me extrañaria... - dijo Dia - acaso no se quedo a dormir en la casa de Utau?

Es verdad - dijo Miki - pero en ese caso, Cross no tendria que haber regresado?

Tienes razon... - dijo Dia.

* * *

El sol entro por la ventana y decidio robar plata porque le debia a la luna (e.e okno xDDD). Los rayos del sol entraron por las persianas de la habitación, despertando a los dos chicos.

Amu fue la primera en abrir los ojos y en casi desmayarse, Utau se encontraba alli viendolos a ellos durmiendo juntos.

U-utau no... no es lo que piensas! - grito ella descontroladamente

Oh, que cruel eres - Ikuto habia despertado y aprovecho la situacion - no me digas que te olvidaste de todo lo que sucedio en la noche? - el la rodeo con sus brazos, le susurro al oido aquellas palabras. y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Pobre Amu... temia que Utau la matase...

Veo que ya solucionaron sus problemas - dijo ella, que raro, Utau se habria vuelto loca, pero ya no era asi, por suerte, quien sabe que escandalo podia haber armado - me alegro mucho de eso, pero nada de cosas pervertidas ¿Ok? - Ja! Utau hablo tarde, no podia corregir lo que ya estaba echo.

Utau! Yo jamas... - pero, Amu no pudo continuar, no tenia derecho a decir lo que iba a decir, debido a lo sucedido la noche anterior -...no me quede a dormir en el cuarto de este hentai porque queria, la puerta se...

Lo se, y todo fue gracias a mi - dijo retirandose - asi que deberian agradecerme, sobre todo vos, Ikuto.

Eeeh? Oye! UTAU! - regaño la pelirosa - Vuelve aqui! - ella salio de la habitacion y persigui a Utau por toda la casa, iba a matarla, ella los encerro a proposito?

* * *

Hola chicas! - todas se dieron vuelta al oir la voz de su hermana

Cross! - ellas fueron a abrazarla - volviste! quiere decir que ahora es oficial! algo paso entre Amu e Ikuto? verdad?

Asi es - asintio ella - pero aun faltan muchas cosas que resolver... - dijo en tono misterioso.

Todas se miraron preguntando a que se referia, pero daba igual, ellas estaba feliz de que alla regresado.

Se escucharon pasos que provenian del pasillo - es Amu! - gritaron

Hola chicas! - dijo Amu alegre, era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Ella noto la presencia de su 5ta chara - Cross! Regresaste! - dijo mas feliz.

Aja! - exclamo, tambien, alegre - veo que tus sentimientos se han puesto mas claros y no solo eso... mira - dijo apuntando el Humpty Lock.

Amu fue directo a donde se encontraba su candado - Esta brillando, mucho mas que antes - dijo.

Sus lazos estan creciendo - dijo Cross - pero, cuidado, eso no quiere decir que todo este solucionado entre ustedes - la felicidad de Amu desaparecio al escuchar las palabras de su chara - hay obstaculos, personas, que podrian romperlos y tu tienes que ser fuerte y enfrentarlos.

Amu no dijo nada, sabia a lo que se referia, pero no dejaria que nada malo sucediera entre ellos.

_Y bien... - dijo Ran para romper el silencio y la tension de la habitacion - que sucedio entre tu e ikuto? -_ dijo con una mirada llena de picardia, todas las demas hicieron el mismo gesto.

N-NADA! - Amu se tapo la cara, estaba igual que un tomate, solo pensar en lo que sucedio esa noche le agarraba un ataque de verguenza - P-PORQUE PREGUNTAN ESO?.

Tu cara lo dice todo! - grito Miki.

URUSAAAAAAAAAAI! - grito, no podia controlar su sonrojo.

Amu-chaaaan! - grito Midori - es hora de almozar! Ven a poner la mesa!

Ya voy! - Dijo saliendo de su estado. Amu bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

Y... como la pasaste ayer con Utau? - pregunto su madre mientras cocinaba

Eh? Ah... bien, nos divertimos mucho - ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. - fue como cualquier otra reunion de chicas.

Me alegro, quisiera conocer algun dia a su familia, es increible que seas amiga de una estrella. - dijo su madre - es hija unica, verdad?.

Amu no sabia si responderle o no, ella recordo su pelea con su madre, aun hacia falta seguir hablando de ese tema, no sabia si decirle la verdad, igual, tarde o temprano, se enteraria.

No... ella tiene un hermano mayor - dijo Amu

En serio? - dijo sorprendida - segun las revistas ella no tenia hermanos. La familia Hoshina solo tuvo una hija.

Tienes razon, pero su verdadero apellido no es "Hoshina" ese es su nombre artistico. - dijo, no tenia opcion, tenia que decircelo, aunque trajera problemas - Su verdadero nombre es... - las palabras apenas le salian de la boca - Utau Tsukiyomi.

Midori dejo de cortar las verduras y miro a Amu - ese no era el apellido de Ikuto? - pregunto

Si... - respondio - Ikuto y Utau son hermanos.

Amu! te dije que no queria que siguieras viendote con ese chico! Y no me hiciste caso! Fuiste a su casa! Aun no conosco su familia - grito

Tu tampoco conocias a la familia de Utau y aun asi me dejaste ir - grito Amu.

Si, pero son dos cosas distintas. Cuando se escondio en nuestra casa me dijiste que era porque una gente mala lo perseguia, si sigues con el, probablemente puedas correr el riesgo de tambien quedar involucrada. - dijo preocupada.

Pero eso ya no es asi! Ikuto pudo liberase de esas personas! - grito nuevamente la pelirosa - ninguno de los dos corre en peligro.

Aun asi, sigue siendo muy mayor para ti... - Amu sabia a lo que se referia su madre, ya se lo habia dicho un monton de veces. - Amu... el estaba ayer a la noche cuando fuiste a su casa?

No - mintio.

Segura? - pregunto nuevamente.

Si, mama, el no estaba, asi que no tienes que porque preocuparte - insistio.

Esta bien, dejemos esta discucion para mas tarde, termina de poner la mesa - Midori se dio vuelta y continuo cocinando.

Luego de almorzar, Amu fue a tomar una pequeña siesta, estaba cansada y no queria pensar en lo que su madre le dijo. Sus charas fueron a pasear, algo le decia a Amu que iban a tardar en regresar.

* * *

Oye Tsukasa... aun no? - pregunto la pequeña chara.

Ya, Cross... ya falta poco... - respondio.

* * *

Amu se desperto, eran las 6:00pm, habia dormido 5 horas, ella no podia levantarse, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, lo que la despertaba, era algo refrecante... una ducha!, ella salio de su habitacion y se fue al baño.

Era domingo, dia de limpieza, Midori subio a la habitacion de Amu para pasar la aspiradora.

_Creo que fui muy dura con Amu - _penso - _Ikuto parece un buen chico, pero me cuesta pensar ver a Amu con alguien tan mayor para su edad, tendria que hablarlo con papa-san._

El sonido del celular de Amu saco a Midori de sus pensamientos.

Un mensaje, de Utau? - ella abrio comenzo a leer lo que decia. Se quedo en shock

"_Veo que te gusta aprovecharte de mi hermano... vaya, y que yo crei que el pervertido era el"_

No solo eso, lo que mas le impresiono fue ver a Amu besando a Ikuto en sima de este, mientras el dormia y en la misma cama! Ella no podia creerlo, desde cuando su hija es asi? Aunque ella se comportaba rebelde sabia que era una niña inocente, pero esto demostro lo contrario. Acaso Ikuto la volvio asi? Sus pensamientos estaban claros, ese chico era una mala influencia para su hija.

* * *

Amu vio que faltaban toallas en el baño, asi que salio y fue a buscar algunas en su habitacion. Su madre estaba alli sin apartar la mirada de su celular.

Sucede algo? - pregunto ella.

Amu... - dijo con un tono serio. Ella se dio vuelta - Explicame, que es esto?

Ella vio la imagen y la oracion que estaban en la pantalla. No sabia que explicacion darle, estaba atrapada.

* * *

Primer obstaculo, listo - dijo el muchacho.

Los problemas regresaron... es hora de resolverlos - dijo Cross.

Y aun hay mas... - Tsukasa agarro la carta del rey y la coloco en la mesa.

* * *

**OK! Luego de tantas amenazas decidi subir el capitulo hoy! Tenia planeado subirlo el martes, pero tener 500 pistolas al rededor mio no me dejaban dormir DD:**

**Buenos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ^^**

**PD: Administro una pagina en facebook llamada: No soy raro, soy otaku xD (tiene una imagen de Miku con el nombre de la pagina y una portada de Ouran High School Host Club) Soy la Admin. Amu-chii! e.e **

**UNANSE! **


	7. Crei que estariamos juntos por siempre

**Holaaa, me demore un poco con este capitulo porque estoy en epoca de examenes, pero la semana que viene ya estoy de vacaciones *0***

**Asi que, ya no lloren e.e Aca esta el capitulo numero 7!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Amu se desperto, eran las 6:00pm, habia dormido 5 horas, ella no podia levantarse, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, lo que la despertaba, era algo refrecante... una ducha!, ella salio de su habitacion y se fue al baño.

Era domingo, dia de limpieza, Midori subio a la habitacion de Amu para pasar la aspiradora.

_Creo que fui muy dura con Amu - _penso - _Ikuto parece un buen chico, pero me cuesta pensar ver a Amu con alguien tan mayor para su edad, tendria que hablarlo con papa-san._

El sonido del celular de Amu saco a Midori de sus pensamientos.

Un mensaje, de Utau? - ella abrio comenzo a leer lo que decia. Se quedo en shock

"_Veo que te gusta aprovecharte de mi hermano... vaya, y que yo crei que el pervertido era el"_

No solo eso, lo que mas le impresiono fue ver a Amu besando a Ikuto en sima de este, mientras el dormia y en la misma cama! Ella no podia creerlo, desde cuando su hija es asi? Aunque ella se comportaba rebelde sabia que era una niña inocente, pero esto demostro lo contrario. Acaso Ikuto la volvio asi? Sus pensamientos estaban claros, ese chico era una mala influencia para su hija.

* * *

Amu vio que faltaban toallas en el baño, asi que salio y fue a buscar algunas en su habitacion. Su madre estaba alli sin apartar la mirada de su celular.

Sucede algo? - pregunto ella.

Amu... - dijo con un tono serio. Ella se dio vuelta - Explicame, que es esto?

Ella vio la imagen y la oracion que estaban en la pantalla. No sabia que explicacion darle, estaba atrapada.

* * *

Primer obstaculo, listo - dijo el muchacho.

Los problemas regresaron... es hora de resolverlos - dijo Cross.

Y aun hay mas... - Tsukasa agarro la carta del rey y la coloco en la mesa.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Crei que estariamos juntos por siempre...**

Mama... yo, puedo explicarlo... - Amu sentia sus lagrimas que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Creo que ya esta claro con esta imagen, digiste que Ikuto no estaba - Midori parecia realmente enojada.

Gomen, el no tiene nada que ver con eso... fui yo - le costaba hablar, tenia un nudo en su garganta.

Pero vos no eras asi antes, desde cuando eres asi? Desde que lo conociste, verdad? - dijo.

No! Por que piensas eso? - grito Amu.

Porque eres una niña! - grito su madre.

Y que tiene que ver? Para el amor no hay edad. Aunque el siempre me moleste o me haga pasar momentos un poco incomodos, el siempre me protege! El es una muy buena persona! - ya no pudo, ella empezo a largar todo el llanto. Amu sali corriendo de su habitacion y de la casa.

Amu! Regresa! - Grito Midori desde la puerta, viendo como su hija se alejaba.

_Por que? Por que no lo entiende? - _Ella corria y corria, no tenia idea a donde, pero seguia haciendolo.

Amu se canso y se sento debajo de un arbol en un parque, no habia nadie, asi que decidio llorar y descargarse todo lo que pudo. Ella sintio como una mano levantaba su rostro y otra secaba sus ojos con un pañuelo.

No llores Amu - era Ikuto - que paso? - dijo sentandose al lado de ella.

Mama... se entero que dormi contigo, lo descubrio porque Utau me mando una foto donde estaba con vos y justo la vio, ella me dijo que no quiere que vuelva a verte - era inutil que Ikuto limpiara sus lagrimas, ya que volvieron a salir nuevamente. - y yo no quiero eso, quiero estar a tu lado - Ikuto la abrazo fuertemente.

No te preocupes, tarde o temprano iba a pasar - dijo abrazandola - vamos a superar esto juntos.

Como? - pregunto ella secandose las lagrimas.

Esperando - dijo el - tu madre tiene razon, yo soy muy mayor, lo siento Amu, todo esto es mi culpa...

Ikuto... - Amu se acerco para besarlo, pero el aparto el rostro.

Lo siento, Amu... - dijo el deprimido.

* * *

_**1 año y unos meses despues...**_

Amuu! Vas a llegar tarde, despierta! - grito por milesima vez Ran.

Ella se desperto y vio su reloj que marcaban las 7:53. ERA TARDISIMO! Amu tenia que estar en clases a las 8:00. La secundaria era muy dificil, ella ya era una estudiante de primer año, tenia 13 años.

Se puso su uniforme y salio de su casa a la velocidad de la luz sin desayunar.

Oye Amu! no piensas desayunar? - grito su madre.

Lo siento! Voy a llegar muy tarde! - grito alejandose de la cuadra.

Eran las 7:57 - _Dios... si no me apresuro me van a volver a retar! - _Amu siguio corriendo, por suerte su nuevo colegio no quedaba lejos.

Amu entro al aula, que raro, el profesor no estaba y ya eran las 8:07

Amu-chan! - ella se dio vuelta al oir la voz, era Tadase - Todavia no vino el profesor, asi que por esta vez te salvaste.

Uff - dijo ella alivida.

Amu y Tadase fueron a la misma secundaria, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, Tadase estaba consciente de que ella amaba a Ikuto, pero el seguia enamorado de ella (FRIENDZONE xD).

El profesor entro una milesima de segundos luego de que Amu lo hizo, se habia salvado por poco, el comenzo a dar sus explicaciones aburridas, como siempre. Despues empezo a escribir ejercicios en el pizarron, cuando ella decidio comenzar a copiarlos vio la fecha que estaba escrita. Era 1 de Diciembre.

Ella suspiro, 1 de Diciembre, Amu sabia que ese dia era el cumpleaños de Ikuto, ella lo extrañaba, no para de pensar en el y desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

_**Flash Back (1 año antes)**_

Amu salia del colegio, en la entrada estaba Ikuto esperandola, no parecia estar muy contento.

Ikuto... que haces aqui? - pregunto al verlo

Amu - dijo Ikuto - tengo algo importante que decirte - pero vallamos a otro lugar.

Ellos fueron a una plaza pequeña que no se encontraba a mas de 3 cuadras de donde estaban.

Que pasa Ikuto? - ella podia ver la cara de tristeza del chico, estaba preocupada por lo que iba a decirle.

Yo... me ire de Japon - esas palabras fueron una flecha para el corazon de Amu.

Que?! - no podia creerlo, ella no queria que se fuera.

Ya lo decidi... - comenzo el - Seven Seas Trasure... cuando me transforme senti la presencia de otro huevo. Se que era una forma incontrolable creada por Easter, pero tambien era la presencia de los sentimientos de mi padre que estaban entrrados profundamente en el violin. Yo estoy encadenado a Easter y a mi padre, es la conexion que tenemos, aun no se que voy a ser en futuro, el me propuso, cuando era joven, ser su aprendiz, el ahora esta en una orquesta. Tengo que buscarlo, para poder encontrar mi propia respuesta.

Amu no sabia que decir, de verdad se iba a ir?.

Ademas... - agrego - mis padres nunca se divorciaron, si lo encuentro podemos volver ser una familia como antes, Utau y yo siempre quisimos eso. Cuando el decidio acerce cargo de la compañia, el rompio su promesa y se fue. Pero no lo hizo porque queria, el tenia deudas en el pasado y lo amenazaban, se fue porque no queria involucrarnos y que salgamos heridos. Asi que esta es la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

Ella sabia que era algo importante para el, pero no, no queria que se vaya.

Ikuto... - ella sentia sus lagrimas correr por sus meijllas - cuando volveras?

No lo se, me uni a una pequeña orquesta que recorre todo el mundo, asi que no tengo idea cuando regresare - el agarro el rostro de Amu - pero no quiero verte asi, prometeme que, no importa lo que pase, siempre sonreiras para mi.

Si, te lo prometo - ella se seco las lagrimas e intento forzar un sonrisa - pero... tu prometeme que regresaras, lo antes posible.

Lo hare, no importa cuando tiempo pase, juro que cuando regrese volvere a ti, estaremos juntos - dijo el.

Eso espero... - dijo Amu. Ellos estaban tan cerca de sus rostros, no podian aguantarlo, rompieron esa distancia para juntar sus labios como una despedida.

* * *

Pasaron 3 dias y el avion de Ikuto estaba a punto de partir.

No! no puede ser! Si Ikuto ya se fue voy a matar a Ami! Por culpa de ella me demore! - dijo corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto.

_El vuelo 45, con destino a Paris, ya ha despegado... - _se esucho la voz de una señora hablando por microfono.

_Vuelo 45? - penso Amu - NO! Ese era el vuelo de Ikuto!._

Amu siguio corriendo y llego a una parte del aeropuerto donde todas las paredes eran de vidrio, ella pudo ver como el avion donde estaba Ikuto iba despegando.

Ella vio una puerta, que mostraba la salida hacia la autopista por donde despagaba el avion, corrio y salio por alli.

Ran! - llamo a su chara. Ella entendio a lo que se referia e hicieron el cambio de personalidad - IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grito ella, tan fuerte que el peliazul la pudo escuchar.

Amu! - grito el apoyando sus manos contra la ventana.

El avion comenzo a tomar velocidad para despergar, ella seguia corriendo, vio como unos guardias la perseguian.

Ikuto, perdon por llegar tarde! - grito ella - pero no te dejare ir hasta que me despida de ti! Por favor! Prometeme que regresaras!.

El podia escuhar las palabras de la pelirosa, Ikuto sonrio.

Lo hare, Amu, te amo - dijo, Amu no lo escucho, pero podia leer sus labios. El avion y Amu llegaron hasta el final de la autopista y ella se detuvo, pudo ver como el avion se iba perdiendo en el cielo.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

* * *

Amu? - ella volvio a su mundo cuando escucho el llamado de Tadase. - La clase ya termino.

Eh? - Amu estuvo toda la hora de clase pensando en Ikuto. No habia copiado nada, se queria matar.

Estabas pensando en el verdad? - pregunto el rubio.

Hoy es su cumpleaños... nunca pude festejarlo con el... - dijo deprimida.

Hola Amu! - dijo Kaede, una de las nuevas amigas de Amu de la secundaria - otra vez llegaste tarde, ya nisiquiera puedo saludarte a la mañana - dijo haciendo puchero, sin duda era muy parecida a Yaya, pero no tan infantil.

Ella vio que estaba hablando con Tadase.

Oh, acaso ya aceptaste darle una oportunidad a Tadase? - dijo Kaede con una cara picarona. El se sonrojo, ella no dijo nada, estaba encerrada en su propia mente.

Las clases terminaron, ella se fue a su casa, queria llegar rapido para poder hablar con Ikuto.

Ella marco el numero en su celular, nada. Volvio nuevamente a llamarlo, nada. Intento como unas 20 veces, nada, Ikuto no respondia.

Seguro que debe estar ocupado... - dijo convenciendose.

Amu decidio dejarle un mensaje.

One-chaaaaaaan! - grito Ami - Mira! - ella llevaba una revista de chismes y abrio la seccion de musica, ella señalo algo, mas bien alguien

Ikuto?! - Amu quedo sorprendida. Ikuto estaba en el top de los jovenes musicos mas exitosos, junto con Utau. - Ya veo, estaba muy ocupado con su orquesta.

Y mira! - Ami cambio de pagina, esto dejo a Amu destrozada - Parece que tienen novia! - habia varias imagenes de Ikuto con una chica, en algunas caminando juntos, en otras tomando un cafe, en otra yendo de compras...

Amu no supo como reacionar, no podia creerlo.

* * *

Los dias pasaron, ya era 23 de diciembre. Amu no sabia ninguna novedad de Ikuto, no recibio ninguna llamada ni mensaje del peliazul.

El celular de Amu sono - Ikutoooo?! - ella corrio hasta donde este se encontraba y respondio - Ikuto?...

No, soy yo, Tadase - respondio desde el otro lado - todavia no sabes nada de el, verdad?

No... - respondio decepcionada

Ella estaba triste, le dolia admitir que Ikuto tenia otra chica, era diferente a lo sucedido con Tadase, esta vez le dolia y mucho.

Oye, tienes planes mañana? - pregunto Tadase. Sabia que Amu se sentia mal, queria ayudarla.

Mañana... - ella recordo que el dia siguiente era 24 de diciembre, noche buena - no... por?

Quieres salir conmigo? - pregunto Tadase un poco nervioso y timido.

Amu acepto, Tadase era su mejor amigo (de nuevo... FRIENDZONE xD) y no tenia nada que hacer.

* * *

Oye Tsukasa... - dijo Cross - que pasara ahora? Desde que Ikuto se fue no hubo mas prediciones importantes acerca del futuro.

Falta menos de lo que piensas... - el acerco la carta del joker hacia una que representaba a Ikuto - la llave y el candado, pronto se encontraran y uniran sus...

Tsukasa no pudo terminar su frase. Las ventanas de la habitacion se abrieron bruscamente, entro una fuerte ventisca y movio todo lo que se le cruzo, que, en menos de 1 minuto volvio todo a la normalidad, El miro la mesa, las cartas estaban en otra posicion

No puede ser... - el vio la carta del rey y del joker juntas y por otro lado... la que representaba a Ikuto estaba destrozada.

Q-que significa esto? - pregunto Cross asustada.

No lo se... - respondio sorprendido.

* * *

**Ok... sin comentarios... xD**

**Dejen reviews! Y continuo lo antes posible...**


	8. La desconfianza, el inicio del final

**Ok! Antes de que me maten aclaro que este fic no es tadamu! ES AMUTO! Asi que no se asusten con lo siguiente xDD...**

**Bueno... etto... capitulo 8! *se esconde en un hoyo bajo la tierra* Tengo el presentimiento de que me van a matar cuando terminen de leer este capitulo :3**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Oye Tsukasa... - dijo Cross - que pasara ahora? Desde que Ikuto se fue no hubo mas prediciones importantes acerca del futuro.

Falta menos de lo que piensas... - el acerco la carta del joker hacia una que representaba a Ikuto - la llave y el candado, pronto se encontraran y uniran sus...

Tsukasa no pudo terminar su frase. Las ventanas de la habitacion se abrieron bruscamente, entro una fuerte ventisca y movio todo lo que se le cruzo, que, en menos de 1 minuto volvio todo a la normalidad, El miro la mesa, las cartas estaban en otra posicion

No puede ser... - el vio la carta del rey y del joker juntas y por otro lado... la que representaba a Ikuto estaba destrozada.

Q-que significa esto? - pregunto Cross asustada.

No lo se... - respondio sorprendido.

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: La desconfianza, el inicio de un final._**

Mama! ya me voy! - dijo Amu saliendo de su casa.

Ve con cuidado - grito su madre.

Eran las 16:30, era 24 de diciembre, Amu habia arreglado con Tadase para encontrarse al frente del centro comercial. Obviamente, tenia que regresar antes de que sean las 22:00 para compartir una cena familiar de noche buena.

Amu-chan! - exclamo al ver a la pelirosa corriendo hacia el.

Hola Tadase-kun - dijo intentando mantener la respiracion - llegue muy tarde?

El nego con la cabeza - acabo de llegar... y a donde quieres ir?

No lo se... - ella tenia ganas de ir de compras, pero no arrastraria a Tadase por todas las tiendas de ropa.

Habia un edificio gigante, lleno de tiendas, restaurantes, eventos, etc. En el centro de una de las paredes de aquel edificio habia una enorme pantalla, Amu giro al escuchar una melodia provocada por un violin, Ikuto estaba alli.

_Ikuto.._.- ella no podia apartar su mirada de la pantalla. De repente el video paro y una entrevistadora empezo a hablar.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, un joven de 18 años ha alcanzado uno de los primeros puestos como uno de las mejores estrellas de Japon y del todo el mundo. Actualmente es integrante de una pequeña orquesta llamada "Believe in my dreams, believe in my songs". Ikuto fue destacado como uno de los violinistas mas jovenes que tubo una banda lleno de profesionales, su talento lo llevo a hacer sus propias canciones, que, al principio no tubieron mucho exito, pero gracias a su cancion Yuuki No Uta, su popularidad ha aumentado. El inicio su carrera hace menos de un año y es uno de los mas exitosos musicos._ _Algunos rumores dicen que esta en busca de su padre por el mundo..._

Tadase veia como Amu escuchaba a la periodista, el amaba mucho a Amu, pero sabia que sus sentimientos no correspondian.

_...Ikuto es amada por todas las fans, tambien fue considerado como uno de los jovenes mas sexys del mundo (OBVIOOOO XD), pero lamentablemente, el ya no se encuentra disponible..._

Amu sintio una estaca en su pecho al escucharla. Inmediatamente en la pantalla se mostro una imagen abrazada con la misma chica que estaba en las revistas.

_...Asi es, el tiene una novia, su nombre es Mizuki Takane, aun no se sabe mucho sobre esta chica, pero, se rumorea que esta aprendiendo para ser futura modelo..._

Amu no queria seguir escuchando, no tenia ni ganas de seguir estando rodeada de tanta gente - Gomen... Tadase-kun... - ella salio corriendo, perdiendose entre la multitud, el no dudo en seguirla.

Amu-chan! Espera! - grito mientras la perseguia.

Ella estaba sentada en una banca en un parque que no estaba muy lejos de alli. Tadase se sento al lado de ella. Amu estaba llorando.

Tranquilizate - dijo abrazandola - si eligio a esa chica, es porque no reconoce lo valiosa que eres...

Amu no sabia que responder, solo seguia derramando lagrimas

Amu, no te preocupes, yo se que lo amas a el, pero no me apartare de ti hasta que este feliz, me encargare de regresar esa sonrisa tuya... - dijo sin soltarla.

Tadase... - dijo calmandose un poco.

Ven, Amu - el se paro y extendio su mano - olvidate de todo y vayamos a divertirnos.

Ellos fueron centros de videojuegos y luego fueron a un cafe. Ella estaba mas feliz, estar con Tadase la alivio un poco. Ya eran las 9:43. Ella estaba lejos de su casa y en 17 minutos tenia que estar alli para cenar con su familia.

Arigato, Tadase-kun, me diverti mucho - dijo sonriendo.

Me alegro - sonrio el tambien - por cierto... quieres salir otro dia? - pregunto algo timido.

Esta bien... - respondio - Nos vemos! Feliz noche buena y navidad! - dijo alejandose.

Arigato! Igualmente! - grito el moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Oye Ikuto - dijo uno de los compañeros del peliazul - mira lo que salio en las noticias.

El escendio el televisor, Ikuto vio lo mismo que vio Amu, chismes y chismes.

Dios... estoy harto de que creen mal entendidos entre yo y Mizuki, ella solo es una conocida de Utau que me esta ayudando con mi carrera... - dijo colocando su mano en su frente.

De todos modos, no importa lo que le digas a la prensa o a los paparazzi, lo unico que hacen esa hacer esta clase de rumores y chismes para ganar audiencia y popularidad - dijo colocando una mano en el hombro del chico.

Da igual, no me importa lo que piense el mundo, el problema es Mizuki - dijo el.

No creo que le moleste, ya sabes es una chica que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para ser popular - dijo su compañero - bueno, tengo que seguir practicando. Que pases una feliz navidad, no tuve tiempo de compar un regalo, pero... - el extendio su mano y le dio un papel - creo que esto te gustara, Mizuki lo consiguio para ti. Nos vemos - dijo despidiendose.

Amu... - suspiro Ikuto sentandose en un sillon que estaba en la sala y mirando el papel que su compañero le entrego.

* * *

Ya era fines de enero, Ikuto seguia en el extrangero.

Tadase-kuuuun! - grito la pelirosa mientras corria hacia el chico para abrazarlo.

Amu-chan! - exclamo al verla y recibiendola en sus brazos.

A donde iremos hoy? - pregunto ella.

Donde tu quieras, hoy te toca a ti - sonrio.

Amu sufria mucho por durante la ausencia de Ikuto, Tadase aprovecho invitando a Amu a diversas citas, hasta por fin, haber logrado lo que queria.

**_Flash Back..._**

Amu y Tadase estaban teniendo una de sus "citas" mencionadas anteriormente. Pero ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

Me tengo que ir Tadase, nos vemos! - dijo sonriendo. Estaba a punto de irse pero...

Amu-chan - dijo agarrandole la mano antes de que se vaya - te gustaria... - Tadase se sonrojo - ser mi novia? - el estaba actuando muy timido, pero por fin se armo el valor para preguntarselo (FUUUUUUUCK!)

Tadase... - Amu se puso a pensar acerca de su respuesta, ella amaba mucho a Ikuto, pero como el no estaba y no recibia nada de el, nisiquiera contestaba sus mensajes, debido a esto, ella ha estado sufriendo y Tadase siempre estubo ahi para ayudarla.

S-si...- respondio al principio un poco insegura - si quiero - sonrio.

**Fin del Flash Back**...

Ambos fueron a un cafe que estaba a solo unas 5 cuadras de donde estaban. Ellos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana.

Siempre quise venir aqui, Utau dice que los dulces aqui son riquisimos - dijo Amu.

Entonces aprovechemos - sonrio (N/A: prontos sufriras e.e)

Amu pidio un pastel de chocolate, mientras que, Tadase se decidio por uno de vainilla.

Ellos comian y hablaban acerca de cosas de la vida (boludeses xD), cuando de repente, el celular de Amu sono.

Hola? - pregunto ella al ver que era un numero desconocido.

Hola, Amu... - dijo una voz. Amu se quedo sin respirar cuando la escucho.

Ikuto?... - queria confirmar si era el.

Vaya, veo que aun recuerda mi voz... - dijo con un tono burlon - como esta mi hermosa niña?.

Como quieres que este?! - grito ella obteniendo la atencion de todos los clientes - Desde hace 3 meses que te llamo y tu ni contestas!

Amu, calmate, puedo explicarlo... - dijo intentando calmarla - perdi mi celular y no tuve tiempo de comprar uno nuevo, perdi todos mis contactos, hace poco los recupere, incluso el tuyo.

Claro, obvio que estabas ocupado! Si te la pasas todo el tiempo con Mizuki! - Amu sentia que iba a llorar - no me vengas con excusas!. Eres un traidor! Me digiste que volverias por mi, pero ahora, estas con esa chica...

Amu, escuchame, yo te amo a ti, ella solo es... - Ikuto no pudo terminar su frase, Amu comenzo nuevamente a gritar.

Mentira! Si me amas nunca te hubieras ido! Y ya no me interesas si vuelves, me da igual, yo ahora amo a Tadase! - Amu habia estallado y corto la llamada.

Amu, estas bien? - pregunto Tadase preocupado (N/A: Claro, esta excelente ¬¬)

Lo siento, volvamos a salir otro dia, ahora no me siento bien... - dijo tomando su bolso y retirandose.

* * *

Amu... - dijo el al ver que ella habia finalizado la llamada. Ikuto golpeo fuertemente la pared - Maldita seas, Tadase, si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Amu o llega a ser lastimada por tu culpa, te matare...

Ikuto, sucede algo? - dijo una chica mas o menos de la misma edad de Ikuto, con pelo largo hasta la cintura de color cafe y ojos rojos. Ella habia entrado a la habitacion apenas escucho el fuerte golpe.

No pasa nada, Mizuki... - dijo el.

Oye - dijo acercandose a el - si en verdad la extrañas, ve por ella, si recibo noticias de tu padre no dudare en llamarte.

Mizuki... - ella no sentia nada hacia el y viceversa - gracias... - dijo intentando sonreir.

* * *

Tsukasa - dijo llamando la atencion del recien mencionado - Amu acabo de negar fuertemente sus sentimientos hacia Ikuto. En ese caso, yo no tendria que desaparecer? - pregunto Cross.

No, no importa cuanto niegue ella sus sentimientos, aunque no se de cuenta, en el fondo, ella lo ama mas que nada - dijo el.

-Entonces tendre que fingir otra vez? - la verdad ella no queria hacerlo.

No, creariamos muchos problemas, todavia no logro desifrar lo que las cartas intentaron decirnos, asi que dejemos que las cosas se solucionen por si misma - Tsukasa no apartaba de mirar las cartas que, hace meses, se habian mentenido igual.

Ya hemos esperado demasiado... - dijo ella exhausta

* * *

Nos vemos mañana, Amuuu! - grito Kaede despidiendose.

Adios Kaede! - dijo mientras corria para ir a su casa.

Ella llego a su casa y comenzo a hacer los montones de tarea que su profesor le habia mandado para el fin de semana, sin duda, segundo año era mil veces pero que la primera etapa, para Amu. En eso, su celular sono. Ella contesto, era Utau,

Hola Utau! Como estas? - pregunto animada.

Amu... -ella lo contrario, estaba totalmente deprimida.

Que paso? Estas bien?! - ella se preocupo al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

Ikuto... se supone que hoy iba a regresar a Japon y... - la voz de Utau se escuhaba entrecortada, estaba llorando.

Y que paso?! - grito ella, realemnte queria saber que era lo que sucedia y que la ponia mal, se supone que deberia estan feliz por el regreso de su hermano.

El avion en donde el estaba... impacto en medio del camino, Ikuto por suerte sobrevivio, pero esta grabemente herido, el esta en el hospital Sakura, su vida corre realmente en peligro, esta inconciente, sus signos vitales apenas responden. - dijo sintiendo que se atragantaba con las palabras

Amu abrio sus ojos como nunca lo habia hecho. Utau no recibio respuesta de la pelirosa, se dio cuenta que ella tambien entro en shock al escuchar la noticia.

_No puede ser... - _dijo en su mente - _no es cierto! Ikuto no... - _ella comenzo a llorar y desparramar lagrimas por todos lados.

Ella salio de su cuarto y de su casa.

_Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikutoooo!... - _su mente no paraba de repetir su nombre, no queria aceptar la realidad, ella siguio corriendo sin saber a donde iba.

Las nubes invadieron el cielo volviendolo completamente negro, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer desde en interior de ellas. Amu seguia corriendo esperando encontrar a Ikuto y caer en sus brazos, verlo a el, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo aquello que ella amaba.

La lluvia comenzo a formar charcos en el suelo, ella tropezo con uno de ellos, cayendo bruscamente al piso. Ella no tenia la fuerza para levantarse y dejo que sus lagrimas se perdieran en aquel charco.

Ikuto... - dijo ella soltando todo lo que habia en su interior - tengo que ir al verlo - intento pararse, pero fue inutil, estaba muy debil. Ella no se habia dado cuenta, pero ella se encontraba a una cuadra del hospital.

* * *

_En el hospital..._

Doctora, Mikan! Hay problemas! - grito una enfermera.

Que paso? - la doctora se dio vuelta al escuchar que la llamaban.

El paciente de la habitacion 342, escapo - dijo alterada.

Que? - exclamo ella.

Ambas subieron al cuarto donde se supone que deberia estar Ikuto, pero el no estaba.

Ellas pudieron ver a traves de la ventana a aquel chico intentando caminar en medio de la calle.

Que rayos esta haciendo?! - grito Mikan al ver a Ikuto que apenas se podia mover.

Amu... - dijo el intentando caminar - Amu... - el llego hasta el final de la cuadra.

El vio como las 2 chicas corrian atras de el. Ikuto comenzo a caminar mas rapido, sabia que Amu estaba cerca, su llave se lo decia mediante su brillo.

Oye - grito la enfermera - detente! estas muy grabe, si sigues asi, moriras!

A el no le importaba, el siguio caminando, ignorando la advertencia de la chica, a el no le importaba morir, solo queria ir a ver a Amu.

Amu! - intento gritar el, pero su voz era muy debil, Ikuto pudo verla tirada alli en el piso a unos cuantos metros, el se encontraba al final de la cuadra, ella se encontraba en la otra, estaban cerca, pero sentian que habia una gran distancia entre ellos.

Ikuto! detente! - ese grito de Mikan desperto a Amu. Ella levanto la mirada y vio como Ikuto hacia su esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie y como la enfermera y la doctora lo habia agarrado, el intentaba soltarse del agarre de estas, pero no podia.

Ikutooo! - grito ella y se levanto.

El chico uso su ultima fuerza para escapar de los brazos de las enfermeras y corrio hacia ella - Amu! - grito pegando un grito desafinado.

Ikuto! - sus lagrimas comenzaron a cesar, no sabia si era de alegria o de tristeza.

El cayo fuertemente al piso, Amu quedo impactada al verlo caer asi. El quedo inconciente en el piso, ella corrio hacia el y agarro a Ikuto haciendo que el apoyase su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ikuto! Que haces?! Eres idiota!? - dijo derramando todo su sufrimiento. El extendio su mano, el llevaba consigo una carta. Ella leyo lo que decia.

_Mi hermosa Amu: He renunciado a la busqueda de mi padre y a mi carrera para poder volver a ti, no me importa lo que pienses y que tan enojada estes conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo lo suficiente para dar lo que fuera por ti, dare mi ultimo esfuerzo para verte a ti y a tu sonrisa, asi que regrese a Japon para poder estar a tu lado y encargarme que tu felicidad sea garantizada._

_Te Amo_

Amu, Regrese... - dijo con una voz demasiado debil y cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Las enfermeras estaba alli presenciando, desde un distancia en donde Amu no pudo notar sus precencian, aquella escena de pelicula. Ella se inclino y lo abrazo fuertemente... porque todo esto tenia que pasar?...

* * *

**Ok... Melt, despues de romperme tanto las pelotas xD y de insitir de que suba capitulo, aqui esta!**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews (amenazas xDD) y pronto subo capitulo! ESTOY DE VACACIONES *O***

**PD: *se esconde dentro de un hoyo* todo estara bien... no me maten Q-Q**

**Bye! ._./**


	9. Un eslabon, la union del amor

**AVISO! ESTE FIC NO ES TADAMU! EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SOLO ERA PARA PONER DRAMA A LA HISTORIA Y DEJARLES SUSPENSO (OSEA CAGARLOS A TODOS XDD, OKNO)**

**Bien... ahora descubran y comprueben que tengo razon, este fic es A-m-u-t-o!**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Ikuto! detente! - ese grito de Mikan desperto a Amu. Ella levanto la mirada y vio como Ikuto hacia su esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie y como la enfermera y la doctora lo habia agarrado, el intentaba soltarse del agarre de estas, pero no podia.

Ikutooo! - grito ella y se levanto.

El chico uso su ultima fuerza para escapar de los brazos de las enfermeras y corrio hacia ella - Amu! - grito pegando un grito desafinado.

Ikuto! - sus lagrimas comenzaron a cesar, no sabia si era de alegria o de tristeza.

El cayo fuertemente al piso, Amu quedo impactada al verlo caer asi. El quedo inconciente en el piso, ella corrio hacia el y agarro a Ikuto haciendo que el apoyase su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Ikuto! Que haces?! Eres idiota!? - dijo derramando todo su sufrimiento. El extendio su mano, el llevaba consigo una carta. Ella leyo lo que decia.

_Mi hermosa Amu: He renunciado a la busqueda de mi padre y a mi carrera para poder volver a ti, no me importa lo que pienses y que tan enojada estes conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo lo suficiente para dar lo que fuera por ti, dare mi ultimo esfuerzo para verte a ti y a tu sonrisa, asi que regrese a Japon para poder estar a tu lado y encargarme que tu felicidad sea garantizada._

_Te Amo_

Amu, Regrese... - dijo con una voz demasiado debil y cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Las enfermeras estaba alli presenciando, desde un distancia en donde Amu no pudo notar sus precencian, aquella escena de pelicula. Ella se inclino y lo abrazo fuertemente... porque todo esto tenia que pasar?...

* * *

_**Capitulo 9:**__** Un eslabon, la union del amor.**_

Las enfermeras, con ayuda de Amu, llevaron a Ikuto hasta el hospital para regresarlo a su habitacion.

Mikan y la enfermera, Kazumi, conectaron centenares de maquinas al cuerpo de Ikuto, Amu esperaba preocupada afuera.

Ya puedes pasar, pero ten cuidado, hay muchos cables conectados a su cuerpo, el estara bien, solo necesita descansar - dijo Mikan saliendo con Kazumi de la habitacion.

Ella entro, vio millones de maquinas conectadas a Ikuto, la vida del joven dependia de ellas, en ese caso, el estaba realmente herido.

Amu agarro un taburdete pequeño y se sento al lado de el - Ikuto... - ella agarro su mano y comenzo a acariciarla.

_ "Si me amas nunca te hubieras ido! Y ya no me interesas si vuelves, me da igual, yo ahora amo a Tadase!" - _Amu recordo las horribles palabras que le habia dicho - _SOY UNA IDIOTA! - _se dijo asi misma -_ Soy una egoista! Ikuto solo quiere seguir sus sueños y volver a formar una familia para hacer feliz a Utau y a su madre... y yo solo pienso en mi! Ikuto volvio aqui por aquellas estupidas palabras que dije, si nunca se las hubiera dicho el no estaria en esta situacion... - _Lagrimas, era lo unico que salian de los ojos de Amu.

A-a-am-u-u - Ikuto intento llamar a la pelirosa - N-no llo-res... sonrie... si? - el estaba sonriendo.

Lo hare - dijo mostrandole una sonrisa al chico, aunque fuese forzada.

Ikuto volvio a cerrar los ojos, la sala quedo en silencio. Pero...

Ikuto! - grito una rubia entrando de repente a la habitacion.

Utau! - exclamo Amu al verla.

Amu... como esta Ikuto? escuche que escapo del hospital, esta bien? - pregunto alarmada.

Si, esta bien, solo necesita descansar - dijo ella.

Ya veo - ella se estaba a punto de ir de la habitacion, pero Amu la detubo.

Oye, a donde vas? - pregunto - no vas a quedarte?

Con tu presencia el estara bien - dijo sonriendo - cuidalo.

Ella asintio con la cabeza y quedo sola con Ikuto.

* * *

Oye Ran! Puedes sentir su presencia?! - pregunto Miki.

No... a donde habra ido Amu-desu? - preguno Su.

Chicas! - Grito Dia - me parece que esta en el hospital Sakura.

Vamos! - digieron todas a coro.

Las 5 fueron al hospital, ellas sentian la presencia de Amu y entraron a la habitacion donde estaba ella.

Amu! que haces aqui? - preguntaron.

Ellas vieron a Ikuto, no hacia falta que Amu respondiera, era obvio la razon por la que ella se encontraba en le hospital.

Ikuto-kun... - dijo Miki con cara triste.

No puede ser-desu - una lagrimilla esta en el ojo de Su.

Tranquilas chicas el va a estar bien - dijo Amu intentando calmarlas, pero aunque ella fuese la que lo digiera, era la mas alterada y preocupada.

El celular de Amu sono, sacandola de su mundo. Era su madre.

Hola, mama - respondio

Hija, donde estas? porque huiste asi de casa, estoy preocupada - dijo ella.

Estoy en el hospital - dijo Amu.

QUUUE?! - Midori comenzo a alterarse - que te paso?! te lastimate? en que hospital estas? Ya mismo voy! - dijo perdiendo el control

No, yo estoy bien, fui a visitar a alguien - dijo calmando a su madre.

A quien? - pregunto ella mas tranquila.

A... Ikuto... - respondio con voz baja.

Amu! ya te.. - Midori iba a comenzar con su discurso (pelotudo) acerca de que no queria que lo viera mas, que esto y que lo otro, pero ella la interrumpio.

Mama! Ya basta! La vida de Ikuto corre en peligro... y es todo por mi culpa - grito - entiendelo! el me necesita...

Midori no tenia opcion - esta bien, pero ahora ven a casa, dejare que lo visites a la salida del colegio - dijo sonando amable.

Amu estaba feliz, ella acepto el trato de su madre y corto.

Bien, chicas, hay que irnos - dijo sonriendo.

Antes de irse ella se acerco a Ikuto y beso tiernamente sus labios, cuando se separo, volvio a unirlo, no queria dejarlo, queria seguir besandolo y que el despertara y lo hiciera.

Amu... - digieron todas sonrojadas.

Ella se aparto rapidamente de el, al recordar que sus charas estaban presentes.

Eeeh?! Etto... chicas... bueno... - Amu estaba avergonzada.

Eres una pervertida! - gritaron a coro.

Urusaiii! - exclamo enojada.

Ellas rieron, Amu tambien lo hizo y juntas se retiraron del hospital.

* * *

Y bien... el plan "En busca del embrion" ha iniciado - dijo Kazuomi, el director de Easter.

Estamos estudiando profesionalmente el origen de este y como obtener su poder... pero, crei que buscaba el embrion para la felicidad de su nieto - dijo su asistente.

Asi es, pero ya no interesa, esta vez lo busco para mi propio beneficio - respondio el.

Pero, creo que hacer lo que nos pides seria ir demasiado lejos, podriamos ir presos - respondio su otra asistente.

No se preocupen, con el Embrion en nuestras manos tendremos todo el poder necesario, seremos indestructibles - dijo el director, el estaba realmente seguro.

* * *

Amu empezo a visitar a Ikuto todos los dias una por dia a la salida del colegio. Los ultimos 6 meses Ikuto se habia recuperado bastante, ya podia mover un poco sus brazos y hablar, pero la mayoria del dia se la pasaba durmiendo.

Amu-chan! - era Tadase - quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Lo siento, voy a visitar a Ikuto, puede ser otro dia? - se disculpo.

Amu... por que visitas tanto a Ikuto? - pregunto serio.

Porque el esta alli por mi culpa y quiero estar ahi para ayudarlo - respondio Amu - me tengo que ir voy a llegar tarde - ella se dio vuelta para marcharse pero algo la detuvo.

Amu! No quiero que vallas, olvidate de el... - dijo enfadado.

Eh? Por que dices eso? - Amu comenzo a enojarse - sueltame - le ordeno.

No, quedate conmigo - el la abrazo fuertemente por atras - no necesitas estar con el, me tienes a mi.

Tadase tenia un lado egoista y malo, siempre mostraba ser una persona caballerosa, educada y un buen chico (Gay, okno xD), pero Kiseki no solo representaba su deseo de ser fuerte y conquistar el mundo, si no su egoismo que tanto ocultaba.

Amu se zafo de su agarre - Que dices?! Quien te crees que sos? Ni siquiera se porque acepte ser tu novia, porque yo... yo amo a Ikuto! - grito.

Ella salio corriendo y se fue al hospital, la pelirosa miro atras para asegurase de que Tadase no la perseguia, pero no lo hizo.

Buenos tardes, Amu-chan - dijo Mikan.

Buenas tardes - respondio ella.

Kazumi acaba de llevarle una bandeja para que meriende, si quieres puedes ir a ayudarla - dijo sonriendo.

Ok, Gracias - ella tambien sonrio y tomo el ascenso para ir al 3er piso.

Amu entro a la habitacion, la enfermera saludo.

Hola Amu-chan - dijo ella. Amu tambien la saludo - Justo estaba a punto de despertar a Ikuto para que meriende, quieres encargarte de hacerlo por mi?.

Ella asintio y la enfermera se retiro del cuarto para dejarlos solos.

Amu estaba feliz, Ikuto ya no tenia esas maquinas por todo su cuerpo, no tenia fracturas, pero habia resivido varios golpes.

Ikuto, despierta - dijo sacudiendolo un poco para que se despertara.

Amu... - dijo al verla. Ella lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

Bien, es hora de merendar - Amu se sento en un borde de la cama al lado de el.

No tengo hambre, Amu, odio la comida de este hospital - dijo Ikuto.

Por eso te traje esto - Amu agarro su mochila y saco una torta individual de chocolate - no te preocupes, no te hara mal, tu estado no empeorara solo por comer esto.

Si lo cocinaste vos, si - dijo bromenado.

Callate - dijo colocando el pastel en su regazo. Ella agarro una procion con la cuchara - ahora di: Aaah.

Ikuto comenzo a comer, su salud habia mejorado, podia moverse un poco, pero lo mejor era que no lo hiciera. Ell solto una carcajada.

Que pasa? - pregunto Ikuto, el estaba feliz, ya que Amu tambien lo estaba.

Nada, solo que me da risa este momento, pareces un niño y eso que tienes 19 años - dijo entre risas.

Oh... quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? - dijo con una sonrisa picara y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Callate! y sigue comiendo - dijo apartando la mirada y acercando la cuchara nuevamente a Ikuto.

Ikuto le saco la cuchara y tomo entre sus dedos un pedazo de pastel. Amu giro su cabeza y lo primero que sintio fueron los dedos del chico introduciendo en su boca un poco de aquella torta. Inmediatamente sintio los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyos, lamiendo el chocolate del interior y del exterior de la boca de Amu.

El se alejo y solto una carcajada - el chocolate sabe mucho mejor proveniendo de ti.

I-ikuto... - suspiro. Ella se sento arriba de el. Teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al chico. Amu coloco sus brazos al rededor de su cuello. No tardaron en juntar sus labios nuevamente.

Aaah... - Ikuto suspiro de dolor.

Gomen - dijo disculpandose y bajando de el.

No te preocupes tu no hiciste nada, es normal que me duela aqui - dijo señalando su vientre.

Que te paso? - pregunto preocupada.

Te contare como fue el accidente, Amu... - dijo Ikuto.

**_Flash Back..._**

Ikuto estaba sentado del lado de la ventana con su audiculares mientras podia ver desde alli el pequeño pais de Japon.

_Amu... ya falta poco... -_ penso Ikuto

En eso sono una alarma sacando al chico de su mente.

_Señores pasajeros - _dijo una voz femenina a traves de un microfono. Ikuto apago la musica para escuchar a la joven - _lamentamos informales que el sistema hidraulico del avion esta sufriendo problemas, sigan las siguientes instrucciones..._

La chica comenzo a dar las instrucciones, pero antes de que terminara el avion comenzo a hacer bruscas sacudidas. La alarma comenzo a sonar mas fuerte, todos los pasajero estaban asustados.

Una bomba de humo fue lanzada desde un lugar desconocido hacia las turbinas del avion, este perdio el equilibrio y una de las alas y turbinas cayeron en el mar. Toda la nave tambien lo hizo, impactandose contra el Mar de Japon.

Ikuto estaba aterrado, se vio cayendo desde una velocidad increible, su respiracion iba cortada, cuando se impacto contra el mar, todo se volvio negro para el.

Aquel mar azul ahora estaba lleno de sangre por todos los pasajeros, Ikuto se desperto, no paraba de toser, sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua, pero no solo eso, un caño, uno de los escombros del avion, atravesaban el abdomen de Ikuto. El intento arracarlo de su cuerpo, pero era inutil, otra vez habia caido inconsciente.

Las olas arrastraron el cuerpo de Ikuto hasta la costa, fue alli cuando la ambulancia lo llevo hasta el hospital Sakura.

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

Ikuto... - ella veia impresionada el abdomen de Ikuto, a pesar de que hayan pasado 8 meses desde que se instalo en el hospital, la herida parecia hecha recientemente.

Esta bien - dijo revolviendo los cabellos de la chica - mi cuerpo ya esta mejor, por suerte no tuve fracturas, solo trague demasiada agua y tube algunos golpes, ademas de esta herida.

Me alegro - Amu sonrio - pero... de donde salio esa bomba de humo, es como si alguien hubiera querido que el avion cayera... - su sonrisa de deshizo.

No lo se... per ahora estoy aqui contigo - Ikuto se acerco para volver a besarla, pero...

Vine a reemplazar las venda de Iku... - Kazumi vio que sus labios estaban a unos centimetros - oh... lo siento creo que volveres luego - dijo sonrojada y a punto de cerrar la puerta.

No, espera... - dijo Amu deteniendola - ya me iba... - ella estaba avergonzada - nos vemos Ikuto - la chica sonrio y se retiro.

Amu fue a su casa mientras Kazumi le cambiaba las vendas de Ikuto.

* * *

Vaya, Ikuto - dijo Kazumi mientras cambiaba las vendas del chico - tu herida a mejorado bastante, tienes un cuerpo muy fuerte, quizas en menos de 5 meses te daremos el alta.

En serio? - aunque en su rostro no lo demostraba, el estaba realmente feliz.

Aja... - asintio ella terminando - ire a llamar a tu familia para que lo sepa, seguro se pondran felices, normalmente este tratamiento hubiera tardado mas...

No - dijo deteniendola - quiero que sea una sorpresa - su cara mostro una de sus tipicas sonrisas.

Entiendo - dijo sonriendo y se fue.

* * *

Habian pasado 6 meses, el hospital decidio darle el alta, pero nadie de su familia ni amigos lo sabia.

Buena suerte, Ikuto! Cuidate! - dijo la doctora al despedirse del chico.

Gracias... - Ikuto se despidio de Kazumi y Mikan.

Era de noche Ikuto queria visitar a cierta persona, queria que ella fuese la primera en saber de su recuperacion...

* * *

Y? - pregunto impaciente Cross - ya descubriste que quiere decir las cartas.

No lo se... tengo mis dudas, hay cosas que no encajan - respondio el.

Otra ventisca entro a la habitacion, las cartas seguian iguales, solo que esta vez la carta del joker, que antes estaba al lado de la del rey, se encontraba nuevamente al lado de la de Ikuto, solo que tambien estaba destruida, al igual que la del chico.

Otra vez?! - exclamo la chara a punto de estallar.

No puede ser, ahora entiendo... - Tsukasa estaba a punto de perder la respiracion, lo que estaba viendo no era para nada bueno.

Ella estaba harta de tanto drama y misterio, queria saber a que se referia el joven. Pero no importa cuanta veces le preguntara, el solo decia "no lo se, pero no es nada bueno...".

Tsukasa se retiro un segundo de la habitacion, como cualquier otra persona, necesitaba dormir e intenta analizar nuevamente la respuesta del destino. Cross tambien decidio volver, queria evitar cualquier interrogatorio de sus hermanas.

La habitacion quedo vacia, luego de que ambos se retiraran otra brisa, esta vez era una ventisca leve, movio los pedazos de las cartas de Amu e Ikuto, haciendo que estas quedaran una entre la otra, encajaban perfectamente como un rompecabeza formando una especie de eslabones unidos, con los trozos de las cartas rotas.

* * *

Aaah.. - dijo Amu terminando de tomar una de sus botellas de leche. Ella miro el reloj de su habitacion eran las 22:58 - Dios... es re tarde, mañana no voy a poder levantarme...

Vamos Amu! - grito Ran - ya casi eres un estudiante de preparatoria. Eres una estudiante de 3er año!

Vaya... has crecido muy rapido-desu - dijo Su.

En serio? - dijo Amu feliz - por alguna razon ciento que pasaron siglos...

Amu-chan esta vieja - dijo Miki.

Las chicas comenzaron a reirse, pero vieron nuevamente el reloj, asi que todas fueron a dormir.

Buenas noches chicas - dijo Amu.

Buenas noches Amu-chan! - gritaron las 5 a coro e inmediatamente se quedaron dormidas.

Amu giraba en su cama, no podia dormirse.

Amu... acaso no puedes dormir por mi? - ella sintio una voz seductora cerca de su oido y unos brazos rodeandola.

Ikuto! - ella giro y se encontro con aquel rostro que tanto amaba - que haces aqui! escapaste otra vez?!

No... ya me dieron el alta - respondio.

Eh? En serio?! - dijo feliz - pero por que no nos aviso el hospital? - pregunto.

Por que queria que fuese sorpresa, si lo hubieran sabido ahora mismo estaria con Utau y mi familia, queria estar contigo... a solas - dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Ikuto... yo... - ella podia sentir su respiracion. Una mano comenzo a acariciar la espalda de la chica debajo de la ropa.

Haz crecido, Amu - el empezo a besar el cuello de la chica.

Aaah... - ella empezo a suspirar ante las caricias de el.

El se puso en sima de ella - Amu... estas lista? - pregunto.

Si... siempre lo estube... - dijo ella y juntaron sus labios.

Por fin... el momento que tanto han estado esperando estaba a punto de comenzar...

* * *

**OwO lo corte en la mejor parte xDDD**

******PROXIMO CAPITULO: LEMMON! *O***

**Tengan en cuenta las edades:**

**Ikuto: 19 (casi 20)**

**Amu: 15**

**Nos vemos! Sayonara! *u*/**


	10. La masacre de dos jovenes

**EL MOMENTO TAN ESPERADOOOOO! LEMMON *O***

**ewe y eso que ustedes querian matarme xD**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron y acompañaron en este fic. Asi que los voy a recompensar con este capitulo! (bueno al menos la primera parte, ya me entenderan cuando lleguen al final xD)**

**Bien... difrutenlo /*u*/**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Ikuto... yo... - ella podia sentir su respiracion. Una mano comenzo a acariciar la espalda de la chica debajo de la ropa.

Haz crecido, Amu - el empezo a besar el cuello de la chica.

Aaah... - ella empezo a suspirar ante las caricias de el.

El se puso en sima de ella - Amu... estas lista? - pregunto.

Si... siempre lo estube... - dijo ella y juntaron sus labios.

Por fin... el momento que tanto han estado esperando estaba a punto de comenzar...

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: La masacre de dos jovenes._**

Alli estaban los dos, el en sima de ella y ella abajo, liberando todo el amor que uno sentia hacia el otro.

Ikuto... - suspiro ella cuando terminaron de besarse.

Ella usaba un camison blanco con detalles rosas. El no tardo en quitarselo. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negra. Abajo de aquel pijama habia otra Amu a la que el habia conocido, estaba completamente desarrollada, sus pechos eran mas grandes.

El comenzo a besar, lamer y morder su cuello, Amu suspiraba a por cada caricia del chico, ella sintio la mano de Ikuto en su espalda, le estaba desabrochando su sosten, dejando ver los pechos de la chica.

Ikuto siguio bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su pecho. El se detuvo y para poder ver y apreciar los pechos de la chica. El se relamio los labios y comenzo a lamer el pezon izquierdo de Amu.

Ella se aferro a la camisa de Ikuto, amaba esa sensacion que sentia. El comenzo a morder y succionarlo suavemente y con una de sus manos libres empezo a masajear el otro. Con su dedos los rozaba y los pellizcaba. Amu no podia mas, era una tortura, se mordia el labio para no soltar ningun ruido vergonzoso. Su cuerpo se estremecia.

El abandono sus pechos y se acerco a la oreja de la chica - no lo hagas... quiero oirte - dijo para luego lamer su oreja lentamente, era una tortura para ella.

Ikuto metio su mano por abajo de las bragas de la chica y comenzo a acariciar su clitoris. El recorria con sus dedos toda la feminidad de Amu. Ella empezo a gemir, Ikuto adoraba escucharla, era musica para sus oidos, queria escuchar mas, asi que metio uno de sus dedos adentro de su cavidad y comenzo a moverlo lentamente, pero luego esos movimientos fueron mas rapido, Amu gimio mas fuerte. El empezo a meter mas dedos dentro de ella, provocando mas gemidos de su parte.

Ella tiraba fuertemente de la camisa del chico y se la fue sacando poco a poco para poder ver aquel pecho tallado por los mismos angeles. Su herida se habia curado, parecia como si nunca se hubiera lastimado.

Cuando se la saco, ella se monto en sima de el, Amu comenzo a besar el pecho de Ikuto, sus manos no paraban de tocarlo, el solo difrutaba de las caricias de la chica. Una de sus manos dejo sus pecho y comenzo a desabrochar el cierre del pantalon de Ikuto, ella se lo fue sacando. Amu siguia repartiendo caricias, besos, no paraba de hacer un recorrido con su lengua, ella siguio bajando hasta encontrarse con algo...

Amu comenzo a acariciar con sus dedos la ereccion de Ikuto lentamente sobre la tela. Ikuto solto un gemido. Ella se deshizo del boxer del chico y comenzo a saborear su masculinidad.

Amu... - suspiro el chico.

Ella dejo lamer aquella zona y se sento arriba del el, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Amu empezo a moverse lentamente para que el roze se mantuviera, el comenzo a acariciar los muslos de la chica.

Ikuto se puso arriba de ella, el decidio que ya era hora de entrar en ella.

Amu comenzo a derramar lagrimas, Ikuto la abrazo fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Amu... sera mejor que detengamos eso - el queria lo contrario, queria seguir, pero no le gustaba ver a su pelirosa llorar. El estaba dispuesto esperar el tiempo necesario para que ella estuviese lo suficiente preparada.

Intento separarse, pero Amu lo detuvo.

No... tu continua - dijo Amu aferrandose a el.

El le hizo caso y juntaron sus labios para que Amu se calmara. Ikuto empezo a hacer movimientos lentos, era amable con ella, pero luego ese movimiento fue cobrando velocidad. Para ellos era una sensacion hermosa, no queria que acabase todo alli, querian estar asi para siempre, unidos, sentir y dar todo el amor que tenian el uno al otro. El empezo a esparcir besos dulces y cortos por todo el cuerpo de Amu. El jugaba con su vientre y acariciaba sus muslos y piernas. Besaba sus hombros, sus manos, su frente, sus mejillas, todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Ikuto, empezo a acariciarlo como si fuese un gato, este ronroneaba y de vez en cuando lamia alguna zona del cuerpo de la chica. Con una de sus manos, ella, comenzo a acariciar su debilidad, sus orejas. Tambien, inconscientemente, enredo sus piernas contra el cuerpo de Ikuto, ella no tenia intencion de dejarlo.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rapidos, al igual que sus gemidos. Por fin estaba unidos, habia esperado años para poder expresarse, ellos se amaban profundamente y dedicaron esa noche para demostrarselo el uno al otro.

Ellos llegaron al orgasmo y se separaron, pero aun mantenian la union entre sus miradas. Nuevamente, volvieron a besarse, esta vez no era un beso lleno de pasion, si no lleno de ternura. Terminaron de besarse, sus pulmones exigian aire, pero sus labios aun permanecian en contacto. Podian sentir la respiracion del otro.

Te Amo... - dijo Amu acariciando el bello rostro de Ikuto.

Yo tambien - dijo Ikuto abrazandola, hundiendo su rostro entre los hombros y la cabeza de la chica.

El se acosto al lado suyo y se abrazaron, estuvieron mirandose durante varios minutos hasta quedarse dormidos. Ellos estaba agarrados de las manos entrelazando sus dedos, no querian separarse.

* * *

Jefe! Mira! - grito uno de los asistentes del director - ya hemos terminado el analisis del Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key.

El director miro la computadora, los analisis se completaron.

Bien hecho, entonces es hora de partir - dijo Kazoumi.

Si, mañana a la mañana, lo tendremos - dijo el - pero... esta seguro?

Claro! - grito enojado - por fin tendremos el poder en nuestras manos, podremos hacer lo que queramos con el mundo!

* * *

Eran las 05:45 de la mañana, Cross se desperto, ella sintio una presencia, el candado y la llave, habian alcanzado su mayor poder.

Ah! No puede ser! Al fin! - exclamo ella al ver la llave y el candado entre un monton de ropa - Pero como? - ella miro hacia la cama de la chica, Cross vio a dos jovenes durmiendo abrazados. Ella se sonrojo - Tengo que avisarle a Tsukasa!

La pequeña salio de la habitacion y fue volando hacia la casa de Tsukasa.

Tsukasa! Tsukasa! - grito la chara despertando al recien mencionado.

Que sucede Cross? - pregunto algo semi-dormido.

La llave y el candado! Estan brillando como nunca! - dijo feliz.

Que? - el se levanto rapido de su cama y se fue hacia el salon - Pero que...? - Tsukasa vio la carta de Amu e Ikuto destrozadas formando un eslabon, de esa figura salia un brillo - Ahora entiendo... el eslabon simboliza la union entre ambos, pero que fue lo que sucedio entre ellos? - pregunto.

Bueno... etto, como explicarlo - Cross se sonrojo, le daba verguenza explicar lo que vio. Tsukasa se dio cuenta.

Ya veo... aunque aun no entiendo porque las cartas estan hecha pedazos... - dijo mientras llevaba sus dedos al menton como si estuviese pensando...

* * *

La luz del sol entro por la ventana de la habitacion, despertando a Amu.

Ella vio el rostro de su amado chico y lo acaricio, haciendo que este tambien se despertara.

Buenos dias, princesa - dijo el sonriendo.

Buenos dias, Ikuto - dijo ella, tambien sonriendo.

Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo una voz desconocida - pero miren que tierno, que hermoso que es el amor joven - dijo Kazoumi.

Que haces aqui? - grito ella.

Solo vine a tomar prestado esto - dijo agarrando la llave y el candado.

Oye! eso es nuestro! - exclamo. Ella se levanto y se cubrio con una de sus sabanas y se dirigio al director - devuelvemelo! - grito ella. Kazoumi le pego una cachetada a la chica, inmediatamente Ikuto se levanto y cubrio a Amu abrazandola.

Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla! - grito el.

Amu se deshizo del agarre de Ikuto y se dirigio nuevamente a Kazoumi ella lo empujo, haciendo que el chocara contra la pared. Ella aprovecho y le saco la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock y regreso a los brazos de Ikuto.

Ya veo... creo que tendre que usar la fuerza... - dijo sacando un arma.

Pero que... - un sonido fuerte evito que ella continuara. Ikuto cayo violentamente al piso - IKUTOO! - grito ella al ver que el joven habia recibido un balazo en la cabeza. Amu empezo a derramar lagrimas descontroladamente.

Amu... - dijo el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - no llores, sonrie.

No te preocupes, Srta. Hinamori - dijo levantando nuevamente el arma - si quieres puedes irte con el.

Se escucho otro disparo, luego de esto, todo se volvio negro para ambos.

Kazoumi se acerco a ellos y estaba a punto de agarrar la llave y el candado, pero...

Que sucede?! - dijo el sorprendido.

Un resplandor salio de este. El brillo era realmente grande, cubriendo toda la habitacion, el cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrio los cuerpos de los jovenes ya no estaban.

Genial, ahora hay menos carga que llevar - dijo agarrando la llave y el candado. El se retiro.

* * *

***Se esconde dentro de una caja fuerte con dispositivos de defensa* N-no se preocupen! El Fic no termina aqui! Calculo que falta capitulos entre dos y cuatro capitulos, asi que no me maten! D:**

**Nos vemos luego, si es que Meli no me mata ._./ **

**Dejen Reviews!**


	11. El poder del Embrion

**Hola chicos! Buenas noticias! Meli no me mato e.e asi que pude escribir continuar con la historia *o* **

**En este capitulo habra muchas revelaciones! Calculo que falta episodios mas para el final. Crei que serian mas pero calcule mal DD:**

**Bueno... difruten *o***

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo una voz desconocida - pero miren que tierno, que hermoso que es el amor joven - dijo Kazoumi.

Que haces aqui? - grito ella.

Solo vine a tomar prestado esto - dijo agarrando la llave y el candado.

Oye! eso es nuestro! - exclamo. Ella se levanto y se cubrio con una de sus sabanas y se dirigio al director - devuelvemelo! - grito ella. Kazoumi le pego una cachetada a la chica, inmediatamente Ikuto se levanto y cubrio a Amu abrazandola.

Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla! - grito el.

Amu se deshizo del agarre de Ikuto y se dirigio nuevamente a Kazoumi ella lo empujo, haciendo que el chocara contra la pared. Ella aprovecho y le saco la Dumpty Key y la Humpty Lock y regreso a los brazos de Ikuto.

Ya veo... creo que tendre que usar la fuerza... - dijo sacando un arma.

Pero que... - un sonido fuerte evito que ella continuara. Ikuto cayo violentamente al piso - IKUTOO! - grito ella al ver que el joven habia recibido un balazo en la cabeza. Amu empezo a derramar lagrimas descontroladamente.

Amu... - dijo el con la poca fuerza que le quedaba - no llores, sonrie.

No te preocupes, Srta. Hinamori - dijo levantando nuevamente el arma - si quieres puedes irte con el.

Se escucho otro disparo, luego de esto, todo se volvio negro para ambos.

Kazoumi se acerco a ellos y estaba a punto de agarrar la llave y el candado, pero...

Que sucede?! - dijo el sorprendido.

Un resplandor salio de este. El brillo era realmente grande, cubriendo toda la habitacion, el cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrio los cuerpos de los jovenes ya no estaban.

Genial, ahora hay menos carga que llevar - dijo agarrando la llave y el candado. El se retiro.

* * *

_**Capitulo 11:**__** El poder del Embrion.**_

Amu...! - esa voz... ella la conocía, inmediatamente abrio sus ojos.

Ikuto...! - exclamo al ver a su chico.

Ninguno de los 2 sabia donde estaban, no habia nada, era todo negro, lo unico que habitaba ese vacio eran ellos dos.

Ellos corrieron para encontrarse y abrazarse, pero habia una barrera que no los dejaba acercarse mas...

Donde estaban? Porque estaba alli? Como llegaron?

* * *

Las charas de Amu se despertaron y salieron de sus huevos.

Que paso aqui? - dijo Ran aun dormida.

Donde estan Amu e Ikuto? - pregunto Miki.

Eh? Ikuto estaba aqui? - dijo despertandose. Ella miro la ropa tirada en el suelo, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que habia sucedido - No me digas que Amu e Ikuto... - ella se sonrojo.

Si, me parecio haberlo escuchado... - dijo Miki.

Crees que ellos dos... - dijo Dia al ver tambien la ropa.

Tuvieron sex- las chicas taparon la boca de Su, antes de que terminara. Estaban sorprendidas, pero no le extrañaba, sabia que algun dia iba a pasar eso.

Pero, en donde se metieron? - pregunto nuevamente Miki

No lo se... - dijo Dia - pero su presencia es muy debil... - normalmente las charas pueden sentir a sus dueños desde cualquier parte del mundo, pero esta vez era dificil distinguir donde estaban.

Y Cross? - pregunto ahora Ran.

No lo se, quizas este con Amu, ella no esta muy lejos, vayamos! - grito Dia, siguiendo la presencia de su hermana.

* * *

Tadase estaba en su escritorio haciendo la tarea. El gira su cabeza hacia la ventana, su chara no apartaba la vista del cielo.

Kiseki... sucede algo? - pregunto.

Ese poder... - el abrio sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo - el embrion! - Kiseki salio volando.

Oye! A donde vas?! - pregunto cofundido, el iba tras el.

* * *

Rima y Yaya estaban tomando té en un cafe.

Chicas! - gritaron Kusu Kusu y Pepe.

Que pasa? - preguntaron.

El embrion! - ellas gritaron nuevamente a coro. Ellas no dudaron en seguirlas...

* * *

Daichi! - grito Kukai - a donde vas?

Nagihiko y Kukai estaban jugando una partida de futbol, ellos jamas abandonan un juego a menos que sea algo grave o importante. Por eso decidieron seguir a sus charas.

* * *

Eru, Iru y Utau se encontraban en un parque sentadas mirando el cielo y como se volvia negro...

Utau! - llamaron a su dueña

Si... - respondio ella sabiendo lo que sucedia - Vamos!

Ellas corrieron hacia la compañia de Easter, no estaba solas, cuando llegaron vieron a los ex-guardianes entrando y otros que recien llegaban.

Utau! - grito Kukai - que es lo que pasa? - pregunto.

Ella no contesto y entro por la entrada principal, el la siguio.

Todos estaban adentro, habian muchos guardias, los chicos hicieron su Transformacion de Personalidad y se deshicieron de ellos. Los 6 jovenes corrieron por los pasillos, siguiendo a sus charas.

Que es lo que pasa? Acaso el Embrion esta aqui? - pregunto Tadase.

Si - afirmo su chara - pero esta vez es diferente... es como si el embrion tomo una forma siniestra, para ser utilizado para el mal...

No me extrañaria de Easter... - dijo Utau - Por cierto... donde esta Amu e Ikuto? - pregunto.

No lo se! - dijo Ran - estamos siguiendo su presencia, aun es muy debil, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta aqui - dijo señalando al frente.

Ellos se detuvieron en una puerta gigante de madera, estaba cerrada, no habia forma de abrirla.

No me digas que fueron capturados por ellos... - dijo Rima.

Jamas! No vamos a permitir de que le hagan daño! Aun lado... - dijo Yaya.

Que piensas hacer? - pregunto Nagihiko.

Confien en mi... patitos... GO GO! - grito.

Yaya-chan... - digieron todos con una gotita al estilo anime.

Ya, esto es serio, dejate de bromas - dijo Utau enojada.

Pero la niña hablaba en serio, sus 500 patitos derrumbaron la puerta. Todos quedaron impresionados.

Jajaja - dijo ella feliz - nunca me subestimen! - parecia estar orgullosa de si misma.

Da igual! entremos! - grito Utau.

Todos entraron, no podian ver nada, habia una gran nube de polvo debido al derrumbe de la puerta. Cuando por fin lograron distinguir a las personas que habia adentro, unas jaulas de lasers violetas los encerraron.

Diablos! - grito la rubia de coletas - Kazoumi! Cual es tu plan ahora?!

No es obvio? QUIERO PODER! - grito el - y por fin lo tendre... Mira - dijo señalando el techo. Arriba habia un huevo que cada vez de hacia mas negro, era imposible describir la sensacion que se sentia al verlo.

El embrion?! - gritaron todos impresionados, como si el corazon le estubiera a punto de salir de sus bocas.

Por que esta negro? - pregunto Kukai.

El director señalo hacia una capsula llena de huevos X, que a su vez estaba conectado a otra capsula donde se encontraba el Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key rodeados con una neblina negra.

No puede ser! - grito Dia.

Claro que si... - dijo Kazoumi - el Embrion solo sirve para hacer el bien... que aburrido. Por eso ahora estoy pasando toda la energia de los huevos a la llave y el candado, que de alli, pasa al Embrion.

El huevo cada vez se hacia mas negro.

* * *

Aaaaah! - grito Amu de dolor cayendo al piso. Ikuto tambien lo hizo.

Que sucede? - pregunto el.

No lo se, Ikuto... - ella extendio su mano.

Amu... - el tambien extendio la suya, querian tocarse.

No quiero... no quiero estar separada de ti - la pelirosa comenzo a derramar sus lagrimas.

Yo tampoco... - el iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos, el dolor los estaba matando por dentro.

Quedate... conmigo... - dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

La barrera desaparecio, sus dedos se tocaron, de ellos salieron un brillo inmenso que se apodero de los cuerpo de ambos jovenes, y, luego, se apodero de todo el lugar extraño donde se encontraban, era una variacion de los colores mas bellos que uno se pudiese imaginar.

* * *

Ahoraa! Embrion! Concede mis plegarias! - dijo gritando al ver que el huevo habia tomado completamente un color negro - Mi deseo es que...

Antes de que terminara su frase ambas capsulas se rompieron y el Embrion desaparecio. Una luz radiante y de millones de colores habito toda la habitacion.

Que esta pasando? - dijo sorprendido.

Los huevos X cayeron un en sima de otro y del candado salieron 2 cuerpos unidos de la mano, con una luz cubriendolos...

Esa personas... - dijo Miki.

Ellos son... - Dia entendia a lo que Miki se referia.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron y la luz desaparecio, rebelando a aquellas personas.

Amu, Ikuto! - gritaron todos.

Que es esto? - sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, Kazoumi no entendia nada...

Amu estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas de Ikuto, el la abrazaba.

Ella abrio sus ojos - Ikuto! - grito al ver a su chico - Que suerte, que suerte! - ella se aferro a el abrazandolo por el cuello.

Amu... que bien... - dijo el abrazandola mas fuerte.

Los 2 voltearon sus miradas y vieron a todos los presente. Ellos se miraron a si mismo, ninguno de ellos llevaba ropa. Un color rojo carmesi se apodero del rostro de Amu, cerca de Ikuto habia una manta que antes cubria las capsulas, asi que la agarro y cubrio el cuerpo de ambos.

Chicos... que hacen aqui? - pregunto muriendose de la verguenza.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

Que es lo que sucede? - Ikuto rompio el silencio, el se dio cuenta que estaba en una de las habitaciones de Easter.

Yo puedo explicarlo - dijo Tsukasa. Al lado de el aparecio Cross.

Cross?! - gritaron sus hermanas - tu sabes de todo esto?!

Asi es... pero no nos mal interpreten, estamos de su lado... - dijo acercandose a ellas.

Bien... por donde empezamos, Cross? - dijo el rascandose atras de la cabeza.

Ya expliquen! Por que mi deseo no se cumplio? Donde esta el embrion? - pregunto Kazoumi tirando al piso todo lo que estaba a su alcanza, estaba realmente furioso.

Tu mismo lo digiste, Kazoumi - dijo ella - el Embrion solo puede utilizarse para el bien, no importa cuantos huevos X uses, eso no cambiara.

Que?... Y donde este el Embrion? - pregunto alterado.

El Embrion solo concede un deseo y ya fue utilizado - dijo Tsukasa.

No solo Kazoumi estaba sorprendido, todos los presentes tambien lo estaban.

Mientes! - el no queria aceptar lo que ellos dos decian - Explicame como es que estos dos siguen vivos? Yo los mate! - el estaba perdiendo el control.

Como te atreviste?! - Grito Utau intentando escapar de la jaula para pegarle.

No te preocupes, Utau, ya tenemos su declaracion. Kazoumi ustede queda arrestado por intento de homicidio - dijo acercandose a el poniendole unas cadenas y luego a sus dos asistentes.

Oye sueltame! - dijo intentando zafarse de las manos del rubio. Tsukasa apreto un boton rojo, todas las jaulas desaparecieron.

Tranquilo, esto no es todo, hay muchas cosas que hay que explicar... - dijo Cross - La Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key han estado pasando de generacion en generacion, solo los elegidos son capaces de poder sacar aquel poder que duerme adentro de ellos, todo depende de las intenciones de ellos y el esfuerzo que ponen. Las dueños de ambos objetos estan destinados a estar juntos, fue por eso que fueron elegidos, por el amor y su fortaleza que sienten el uno el otro, no existe amor mas fuerte que el de Amu e Ikuto, ni la muerte puede separarlos hasta que cumplan su objetivo...

El Embrion, es el resultado de aquel poder - continuo Tsukasa - cuando Kazoumi los "asesino", sus almas se sellaron en la Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key, el deseo de querer salvar al otro era inmenso, el poder del Embrion fue usado justamente para eso...

Solo para eso?! - pregunto Kazoumi aun intentando escapar.

No, mira - dijo la brujita señalando a los huevos X. Poco a poco salian por la ventana, todos siguieron con la mirada los movimientos de estos y se acercaron al ventanal, ellos vieron que el cielo estaba lleno de trillones de huevos negros. - en cada generacion solo nace un poseedor, esta vez nacio en Japon, en todo el mundo hay niños con sueños destrozados y no hay nadie que los purifique, ahora mismo todos esos huevos van a ser purificados gracias al poder de la llave y el candado.

Son un monton! - exclamo Yaya sorprendida.

Todos estos huevos son X? - pregunto Nagihiko igual de sorprendido que Yaya.

Son huevos de todo el mundo - respondio Cross - ahora mismo se juntaron aqui para ser purificados.

La Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key liberaron nuevamente una luz brillante.

Todos esos Huevos X que invadian el cielo fueron purificandose uno por uno y regresando a sus respectivos dueños hasta que el cielo volvio a ser como antes, el cielo celeste, sus nubes y el sol habitando alli arriba.

Parece que nuestra busqueda ya termino - dijo Kiseki sonriendo - supongo que encontraremos otro modos de gobernar el mundo, verdad, Tadase?

Asi parece, creo que deberiamos irnos - contesto el

Todos asintieron. Y se dirigieron a la puerta para irse.

Amu e Ikuto seguian alli en el piso, Tsukasa se acerco a Amu.

Amu, no dejes que una simple pelea rompa una relacion, recuerda, no dejes de desconfiar de una persona solo por un mal entendido o una mala accion - dijo el.

Eh? - ella no entendia, pero instantaneamente miro a Tadase y comprendio. - Comprendo - dijo sonriendo.

Ella se paro y se cubrio con otra manta que habia en el piso.

Tadase! - grito ella antes de que se valla. El se dio vuelta - Gomen...

Descuida - contesto el - fui un idiota, solo pense en mis sentimientos.

No digas eso... yo.. no quiero seguir peleada contigo - dijo Amu.

Ikuto aparecio detras de ella. Tadase lo miro fijamente.

Mas te vale cuidarla - dijo el en modo desafiante.

No es necesario que lo digas, se perfectamente como complacer a esta chica - dijo con una de sus sonrisas. Y abrazando a Amu por la cintura.

Oye Ikuto... - susurro.

Amu, pero que...? - dijo el sorprendido.

No... no es lo que crees?! - dijo moviendo sus manos descontroladamente para que no mal interprete.

Oh, vamos - dijo apretandola mas contra el - ahora lo niegas? - el comenzo a hablar cerca de su oido - acaso niegas como pedias que te haga mia? como pedias mas de mi?.

Oye Ikuto! - dijo quejandose, con todo el rostro rojo e intentando escapar de sus brazos.

Jajaja - desde el otro lado de la sala estaban Tsukasa y Cross.

Creo que no hay nada mas que explicar, verdad? - dijo Tsukasa.

Por cierto... aun no entendi lo del eslabon formado por las cartas destrozadas - dijo Cross.

Ah, las cartas destrozadas simbolizaban la muerte de Amu e Ikuto y la forma de eslabon que formaban significaba que aun asi ellos seguian unidos - respondio.

Valla, como no lo pensamos? - dijo sintiendose una idiota - lo bueno es que por fin todo se termino y se soluciono...

No, esto apenas es el comienzo... el comienzo de ellos dos... - dijo Tsukasa.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Me siento alone DD:**

**Bye *u*/**


	12. El comienzo de nuestro amor

**Bien... ULTIMO CAPITULO *^* FUE UN PLACER HACER ESTE FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... HE AQUI... EL FINAL *u*/**

**(Tambien agradescanle a Meli de que no me mato antes de finalizarlo e.e)**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Jajaja - desde el otro lado de la sala estaban Tsukasa y Cross.

Creo que no hay nada mas que explicar, verdad? - dijo Tsukasa.

Por cierto... aun no entendi lo del eslabon formado por las cartas destrozadas - dijo Cross.

Ah, las cartas destrozadas simbolizaban la muerte de Amu e Ikuto y la forma de eslabon que formaban significaba que aun asi ellos seguian unidos - respondio.

Valla, como no lo pensamos? - dijo sintiendose una idiota - lo bueno es que por fin todo se termino y se soluciono...

No, esto apenas es el comienzo... el comienzo de ellos dos... - dijo Tsukasa.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: El comienzo de nuestro amor...**

Amu, sus charas e Ikuto regresaron a la habitacion de la pelirosa pero se encontraron con alguien que no querian...

Mama! - grito ella al ver, no podia creerlo, tenia ganas de caer muerta alli mismo para no tragarse otro de sus testamentos.

Amu! - grito furiosa. Ella miro la habitacion, estaba repleta de la ropa de los jovenes, ella los miro a los dos, ambos estaban desnudos cubriendose con una sabana - es todo... llamare a la policia.

Espera! - dijo Amu deteniendola - Que acaso no lo entiendes? Yo... yo amo a Ikuto! - malditas lagrimas, maldecia ella, sus lagrimas iba a traicionarla nuevamente - Por que no puedo estar con el?

Basta, Amu... ella tiene razon yo... - antes de que Ikuto terminara de hablar la pelirosa hablo.

No! - lo interrumpio - no voy a aceptar de que ella quiera separarnos.

Pero es tu madre, hasta que no seas una adulta, no puedes desobedecerla - dijo el deprimido - recuerdas lo que te prometi? - ella lo miro fijamente buscando una respuesta - Esperar... hasta que crezcas... Lo siento.

Ella sabia que tenia razon, pero no! No iba a dejar que sean separados nuevamente! Cuando por fin todo se habia solucionado.

Midori miro fijamente a Ikuto, ella se dio cuenta de que el era diferente a lo que creia, puso ver que el hablaba en serio.

No... yo lo siento... - dijo su madre colocando su mano sobre su cabeza - solo que ver a Amu con alguien tan mayor...

Si, lo entiendo, lo mismo me pasaba con mi hermana - interrumpio - no la culpo...

Pero tu eres diferente, fui muy egoista, creo que puedo aceptar su relacion, pero tendria que hablarlo con mi esposo - cuando Amu oyo las palabras de su madre no podia evitar sentir una inmensa alegria en su interior - aunque... mas le vale que se cambien antes de que tu madre arme un escandalo, Amu - dijo riendo.

Midori se fue de la habitacion dejando a los dos jovenes felices.

Ambos se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas, nada podia ser mejor que aquel momento.

* * *

No - dijo el padre - no puedo aceptar que mi hija este con alguien tan mayor.

Querido... Al principio yo opinaba lo mismo - dijo su esposa para calmarlo - pero miralos - Tsumugo miro a su hija y al chico que se encontraba al lado suyo, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano.

Ikuto, Amu y sus padres se encontraban en el salon, sentados en los sillones.

Señor Hinamori... - dijo Ikuto - entiendo perfectamente la situacion y lo acepto, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella sea una adulta...

Los padres de la chica se quedaron viendo al joven, el rostro del chico expresaba sinceridad y tristeza.

Esta bien... - dijo el señor - me gusta tu manera de pensar, creo que ella estaria en buenas manos en alguien como vos - el sonrio - pero tenemos que pensarlo bien, pueden verse y estar juntos, pero lo que no permito es que se excedan.

Gracias papa! - dijo Amu feliz y lo abrazo.

Pero, nada de cosas raras... - dijo serio.

Amu miro a su madre y soltaron una risa, Tsumugu hablo tarde.

Amu... - dijo Ikuto llamando a la pelirosa - hay algo que quiero decirte... - Amu fue hacia el e Ikuto le susurro algo al oido.

Que? - dijo cambiando su rostro de felicidad a tristeza.

_**3 Años despues...**_

Amu-chiiiiiii! - se oyeron los gritos de felicidad de una chica. - Felicidades! - era Yaya, ella abrazo fuertemente a la recien mencionada.

Oye... nosotros estamos aqui - dijo Rima.

Jejeje, Gomen - dijo separandose de la pelirosa - Felicidades Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko - dijo dirijendose a ellos.

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko y Rima habian ido a la misma preparatoria, ellos se encontraban, ahora mismo, en su ceremonia de graduacion.

Todos fueron con sus respectivas familias, a recibir los besos, abrazos y regalos de estas.

Felicidades, hija - dijo Midori abrazando a Amu.

Gracias mama... - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Hay alguien que te esta esperando en el parque - dijo mirandola.

¿Eh? - Amu no entendia a lo que se referia su madre.

Solo ve, rapido, ya lo veras cuando llegues - dijo sonriendole - yo me encargare de tu padre.

Amu salio corriendo hacia el parque, estaba solo a unas 2 cuadras.

Ella llego, pero no habia nadie, solo se escuchana una melodia... una melodia de violin...

Ikuto?! ¿Acaso ya regreso? - exclamo ella, no le veia, pero sabia que era el.

Luego de lo sucedido con Easter Ikuto se habia ido nuevamente de viaje en busca de su padre, esta vez Amu no se puso mal, sabia que era algo importante para el y era lo que mas deseaba, ella sabia que el regresaria algun dia, pero no creyo que lo haria tan rapido.

Ella siguio el sonido de la musica, atras de unos grandes arbustos se encontraba el con su violin.

Hola, Amu - dijo dejando de tocar y sonriendole.

Ikutoo! - grito ella corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

El solto su violin y correspondio el abrazo de la chica - volvi Amu, de nuevo.

Idiota, siempre me abandonas - dijo golpeandole despacio el pecho.

Si, pero ahora regrese para quedarme estar contigo toda la vida - dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Mentiroso - dijo haciendo puchero.

¿Quieres apostar? - el se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo - Amu, aceptarias estar a mi lado? - adentro de esa cajita habia un anillo de compromiso.

Amu derramo lagrimas, esta vez de felicidad y comenzo a reir.

Que pasa? - pregunto el.

Es gracioso, esa actitud no queda contigo... - dijo sin parar de reirse - pero si... acepto... - dijo colocandose el anillo.

Ikuto se paro y juntaron sus labios, despues de 3 años habian extrañado el sabor de cada uno.

Amu e Ikuto habia luchado durante años para poder estar juntos, superando obstaculos que pusieron en riesgo su vida, comprobando que el amor lo supera todo, ellos fueron elejidos para ser poseedores de la Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key justamente por eso...

* * *

Mama! - grito una niña de unos 5 años.

Nabiki... - se quejo su madre - te dije que no corrieras por las escaleras.

Mira! - grito la niña alzando un huevo rosa con negro en sus manos - ya nacio!

Vaya, crees que ella tambien tendra una aventura como nosotros? - dijo su padre.

No lo se... Ikuto - contesto su esposa acercandose a el - pero mas te vale no ser tan estricto como mis padres... - dijo la pelirosa.

Aventura? - pregunto la niña pelirosa de ojo azules - que aventura?

Te lo contaremos cuando seas mas grande... - dijo Amu arrodillandose para quedar a la altura de su hija - por ahora... tu mision es cuidar esto - dijo entregandole una llave y un candado.

Lo hare! - dijo sonriendo.

Bien... - dijo Ikuto alzando a su niña, esta lo abrazo - que les parece si vamos a tomar un helado.

Las 2 pelirosas asintieron y salieron de la casa...

* * *

Esto es recien el comienzo de estos dos, verdad, Tsukasa? - dijo Cross.

Cross aun seguian en el mundo, sus hermanas ya habian vuelto a sus huevos y al interior de Amu. Pero ella todavia no se fue porque el amor que Amu sentia hacia Ikuto todavia seguia en pie...

El solo asintio con su cabeza mientras tomaba una taza de te - Y pensar que lucharon mucho por esto... pero ahora la historia continua con esta escensia que ellos crearon, su hija...

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien... por fin finalize este fic *o*/**

**¿Que les parecio? La verdad que quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que me siguieron en esta historia y me apoyaron para seguirla. **

**Empeze con un nuevo fic: "Una carta, un mal entendido" **

**Espero que lo lean y les guste.**

**Bye! **


End file.
